Bonds Form, Bonds Break
by Disney-animegirl53826
Summary: On the last day of school, the gang(Kyo, Tohru, Yuki, and Shigure) discovers a group that has crashed into their home and are not what they seem, but are similar to the Sohmas and Tohru. They claim that in order for their bond to be done, one must break. As in the Zodiac Curse! Read to find out. Watch out for violence and a lot of bad language(a lot). Rated T.
1. Chapter 1: Hello

**Um… hi peoples! This is my first fanfic! And it's for my ULTIMATE favorite manga/anime FRUITS BASKET! I have loved it for 4 years now…" Wow a long time! I still those same feelings I have when I read it (which it everyday, creepy O.O). Especially Kyoru moments! -Sighs dreamily- BTW, my real name is Stephanie, and that's it with my personal details, so you can call me by that or my penname, but it seems like a LONG name. Hehe.. Great I'm babbling… Like Tohru! **

**A/N this story is about….**

**On the last day of school, the gang(Kyo, Tohru, Yuki, and Shigure) discovers a group that has crashed into their home and are not what they seem, but are similar to the Sohmas and Tohru. They claim that in order for ****_their_**** bond to be done, one must break. As in the Zodiac Curse?! Read to find out. Watch out for violence and a lot of bad language.**

**Another A/N - Some characters may seem unfamiliar to you, just to let you know they're my characters I made up that I had in my mind for a really long time! So they finally have their spotlight yay! I will try not to go too deep into their lives, but to the actual "Fruits Basket" stuff hehe.**

**yet ****_another_**** A/N - I'm sorry if there is something wrong when you read this, I only copied and pasted it so.. uh.. tell me if the spacing is wrong, I will try and fix if I can. It ****_is _****my first time doing this (hehe that's what she said)**

**okay last A/N! - this takes place before the big summer house incident with Akito(know what I mean) and I will put some scenes from the manga but overall it's my take on it, but with more characters!**

**OH! The disclaimer thingy! ****_I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKETS! OR ANYTHING ELSE I MENTION(if I do)_**** Even though I would LOVE to own the books and merchandise. But I DO OWN the plot, and characters I created!**

**WELL HERE YOU GO!**

It was a bright and sunny morning. It was school today and it was the last day of school before summer vacation. The day was going great until….

"What the hell are you staring at you damn rat?!" The red-headed Sohma yelled at the purple-gray(Don't know which one…tell me!) haired Sohma from across the table.

"Nothing, just staring at an idiot." Yuki put it simply. Then they started arguing back and forth, while in the middle, Tohru, the brunette beauty, who has been living in the Sohmas' house for 1 1/2 years now and the person who knows their secret of the Sohma's, was trying to stop both of young Sohma's.

"Ah, why does there have to be yelling in my house? Why? All I ever asked is peace and quiet, and this is what I get?" Shigure, the owner, said dramatically with his hand over his chest. He looked at Tohru who was stuck if whether to intervene or to go back and cook. Shigure went over and said in a low voice, "Why don't you and me go run away somewhere and leave these two here, huh? How does that sound?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

Before Tohru could answer, both Kyo and Yuki stopped what they were doing and headed to Shigure with death stares and it looked like they wanted to kill them.

"Step away from her you filthy dog." Yuki said trying to be calm, while Kyo couldn't contain it.

"Yeah what the hell are you doing!?" He screamed.

"I-I was merely teasing, r-right Tohru?" They all looked at her, she was flushed and she stood still, she looked at all of them and gave them her bright smile that melted their hearts.

"Y-yes, now why don't we-"

CRASH!

They stopped. After hearing the big crash, they instantly went to check to where it was and what caused it, well mostly Yuki and Kyo, they ran and found that more crashing was heard. With Kyo's good hearing, he turned to where it was.

Tohru's room.

He quickly ran to her room and ripped open the door.

What he saw was smoke. Nothing but smoke.

The others soon joined him and they saw the mess in there. Soon the room started to clear up.

What they saw, they hadn't expected.

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT DANIELA!" someone screamed. It belonged to a teenage girl, about Kyo, Yuki and Tohru's age. She had shoulder-length sleek black hair and piercing blue eyes. She stood up, dusted herself and glared at another girl.

"DON'T YOU GO YELLING AT ME ANGELINA! OR SHOULD I SAY _DEMON_LINA!" Another girl said, she also had shoulder-length hair, dark brown and bright green eyes which held intensity at the other girl, Angelina.

"Now don't say such things to me, you _demon._" That made the other girl flinch, Daniela, to Kyo, Yuki, Shigure and Tohru, it looked like what the girl said hurt her deeply by the way she turned away from her and the other people. Daniela tried not to look hurt, but she couldn't stop it, she didn't know what to do, she caused all of this, she always did, even if she was a leader to them, but in reality she wasn't. She faced Angelina, who smirked to her, but it soon swiped away because the next thing she knew, Daniela flashed up to her and punched her in the face. Angelina flew backwards and regained balance, she smirked at Daniela, she found her weak point, she was about to backlash at her when…

"STOP!" a girl yelled, she had long, light brown hair and light green eyes, she was on the verge of tears.

"Why should I huh?" Angelina asked. "It's all _her _fault." She pointed at Daniela, who was being held back by two guys, both tall. One had curly blonde hair and hazel eyes while the other looked like Daniela, but with short hair and male.

"No. No it isn't. You went to far Angelina." A soft voice said through, the girl looked like Angelina, but she had wavy hair and reached all her back. She walked over to Daniela and put her hand on her back, in a way of comfort.

"Yeah, Ashley's right." A male voice said this time, the one who looked like Daniela said, he let go of her, knowing she had calmed down. He looked _he_ was the leader of the little group. He turned to their group, and there nods and a couple of yeah's. "You should apoligize." Angelina froze, eyes wide, she hadn't realized what she had said, she couldn't believe she even said that, and mainly in front of the people who she shares a bond with. She couldn't face any of them, she just couldn't.

"I-I didn't mean to!" She yelled. She backed away from them.

"Wait Angelina." Another male said, he had curly black hair and the same eyes as Angelina and Ashley. "We know. It's okay." He smiled sadly at her. She suddenly felt that they had all forgave her, even Daniela, whom they never liked each other. She returned the smile.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?" An unfamiliar voice said, they all turned to look who said. It was red-head, who had amber eyes, next to him was a trembling brunette, with huge brown eyes, who looked like she wanted to cry, and behind her a feminine looking purple-silvered hair, and eyes, guy and next to him who had black hair and dark brown eyes, who had a pervert aura about him. And they all realized that they crashed into a house.

Their house.

* * *

"Shit." mumbled Daniela. She really didn't want anybody seeing them, much less people they didn't know. _How are we supposed to get on with our mission now?_ She looked at her group and they all nodded, knowing what was going to happen. She cleared her throat so that everyone could hear her. "Uh.. Well… You're probably wondering why we crashed through your roof."

"Like hell we want to know!" The red-head yelled.

"Kyo-kun…" The brunette next to him, softly whispered his name, indicating to calm him down, which helped.

She gritted her teeth, she tried to calm herself, after taking a deep breath, she looked at the mess they did. "Uh, we should probably get out of here and talk somewhere else where there _is_ a roof."

"Yes what a splendid idea!" The older guy with black hair said(Shigure)

After settling down, all of the people were quiet, not knowing what to do, then an idea came to Shigure. "Hey why don't we introduce ourselves!" Daniela's group froze, should they reveal themselves?

"W-whatever." Daniela said calmly, she glanced at her group, who in return glanced back. Daniela would have to trust these four people, since they did ruin their house.

"Um, I'm Daniela. That's Danny, my brother, Sam over there" Daniela pointed the girl with light green eyes, "she's my sister."

"You two look alike!" The brunette said, "Oh! I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt you. S-sorry!"

"It's okay." Daniela gave her a genuine smile, a first for her. "Okay, um this here is Adam, Ashley, and Angelina, they're siblings, that's Jamie and Joahna," she pointed to some twins, but one had light orange hair, while the other had blonde hair, but they both had hazel eyes. "This is Phil and Steve," Phil had tan skin, half of the group did, Steve also, but Phil and light brown hair, when Steve looked a much older Danny. "This is Mandy and Hayley." Mandy had dark red hair that reached her shoulders and caramel colored eyes, Hayley had short black hair and purple eyes. "And finally this is James," who sat next to her, he was the other guy who held Daniela back.

"Hello all!" Shigure chirped. "This is Yuki," _purple dude_, Daniela thought of nicknames, "This is Kyo, our little kitty cat!" This caused Shigure to get a big bump on his head, _okay short tempered guy_, "This is Tohru, our sweet little flower!" _Ms. Goody Two Shoes_. "And I'm Shigure!" _The pervert_, she concluded.

A couple of hi's were brought onto the table, then silence filled the room.

"So are you going to tell us why you're here?" Kyo asked angrily.

"I will if you don't stop bothering me." Daniela retorted.

"Oh great here it comes…" Jamie muttered putting a hand over her eyes, knowing what will happen.

"_I'm_ bothering _you_?!" Kyo said, his voice getting louder.

"Yes, just you staring at me is bothersome." Yuki mentally agreed with her.

"Where do you want to me look at, huh?" They were both standing up, having a showdown. Ashley and Tohru were frantic, not knowing what to do.

"I don't know!" She barked.

"What the hell is your PROBLEM!?" Kyo shouted.

"Kyo don't yell at our guests." Shigure tried to console him, but he only ended up getting another bump on his head. While that happened, Sam tried to calm her sister down. "Daniela calm down, you don't want to make a scene."

"ME A SCENE? I'M FRICKIN' SICK OF THIS SHIT WE HAVE TO DO ANYWAY!" Daniela yelled at all of them, after that she stalked out of house and ran away. Instinctively, Tohru got up and tried to follow her, but was held back by Shigure. Ashley the same, but Danny held her back.

Sam scratched her head, embarrassed, she said, "Uh, I'm really, really sorry about Daniela. She has a tendency to get angry very easily."

"As you can see Kyo is like that too, so really it isn't your fault!" Shigure said cheerfully while pointing at Kyo, who was turned around, ignoring them. "Kyo."

"What the hell do you want you stupid dog!" He finally turned around to look at him.

"You should apologize to Ms. Daniela." Yuki said for Shigure.

"Why should I-" Before he continued, Yuki whacked him on the head.

**BAM**

He surprising everyone, except for Shigure, who was used to them fighting, but for Tohru she was unsure of what to do.

"What was that FOR!?" Kyo yelled at Yuki, he rubbed his head.

"For being stupid. Now go." Yuki glared at him.

"No." Kyo said flatly.

"Um, Kyo, please can you apologize to her. Maybe you'll even be friends!" Tohru piped up, that is so her, to turn every bad situation good. Kyo could _not_ say no to her. And the way she looked at him, even worse. He could feel his face burn.

"Whatever." Kyo said lazily. He got up and left the house in fast pace, so no one could him.

"Well that went better than I thought! Thank you Tohru!" Shigure cheered, "Leave it to Tohru to ask Kyo anything! The next thing you'll know Tohru might ask him to have se-" before he could finish, Yuki whacked him in the head.

"Leave your dirty thought to yourself you filthy dog, and don't scare them away." The group was amused at the scenes that were played in front of them, for a minute there, they thought they were watching some kind of show.

"Yuki, why must you hurt me! I was justing going to say, that she might ask him if they would have sei whales as pets." Shigure said, as tears streamed on his face. Ignoring him, Yuki rolled his eyes.

"Are you guys okay?" Yuki asked.

They all nodded, in amazement of what had just happened, now that they had a clear understanding about them, they now could trust them. They looked harmless and well _normal_ but there was something about them...

"Tohru, my little flower, would be a dear and make tea for our guests because it seems like it will be a long day. But before that I will have to inform the school you won't be attending the last day Yuki, so you, Kyo and Tohru are staying" Tohru was about to protest but Shigure stopped her, in a serious tone he told her, "Tohru, I have a feeling you might be needed, so you must stay and plus just think your vacation has started early!" Tohru nodded hesitantly, but figured that if they needed her here, she thought it was okay.

Tohru stood up "Okay Shigure I will right back with the tea!" She said with a bright smile.

"Shigure…" Yuki whispered, "Why does Tohru have to be involved in this?"

"I don't know I just felt like she needed to be here, you know dog's instinct." Shigure whispered back, wagging his eyebrows. "Plus, maybe an explanation about the her room destroyed might deflate her worries. And I didn't want her to be left out" Yuki nodded. Shigure got up and called the school, after 5 minutes later, Shigure and Tohru came back and sat down.

Turning to the group, Shigure asked them the question that was burning in their heads. "So what brings you here?"

* * *

_Dammit, why do _I_ have to apologize to her?_ Kyo thought to himself, but he couldn't help but feel weird about the little group that crashed onto their roof, the same place he made his debut. The same place he met Tohru. He smiled, remembering that fateful place that he met Tohru Honda. The girl he grew to love. He never knew he would ever come to love someone as kind and beautiful as her. But he didn't know what was happening until the day she saw him in his true form, when she accepted him. For who he was.

Kyo didn't know how long he was walking along the road until he stumbled upon a bright light deep into the forest. The light soon turned to flashes. He walked to it slowly, not knowing what to expect. When he saw what the light was. It wasn't an it, but a who.

Kyo couldn't see who it was, but it definitely was a person.

"WHAT THE- DANIELA?"

Daniela, whom he just met not that long ago, turned around, all the light gone now, and looked at him like he was mad crazy.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him casually as if nothing happened, she tilted her head in confusion. _What is she… aww hell no! She's trying to pretend it didn't happen!_

"What are _you _doinghere?" Kyo repeated the question.

She sighed, "Look, I'm guessing you saw that."

"YES!"

She then gave him a cold stare, "Look, can you calm down, because I will surely be glad to shred you into little, itty-bitty pieces, got it?" She threatened him, but his expression didn't show he was scared, more like _annoyed_.

"Yeah, yeah, now go on!"

"Asshole." She muttered under breath, making it inaudible for anyone to hear it. Unfortunately Kyo's, with his heightened senses because of being the cat, picked it up.

"What'd you say?"

"W-what?" Daniela asked surprised, she didn't no one would hear it, but he did. Ever since her group came crashing down, she felt a strange energy about them, it wasn't bad. But it was… _strange. _The three guys gave an aura that was similar to hers, but… _Maybe this _is_ the place we are supposed to be… _Then she heard someone yelling at her. It was Kyo. "Oh it's you."

"Hey! I've been trying to ask you a damn question!"

"I thought you already did." She replied bitterly. She glared at him now, but she couldn't help but feel something towards him… not romantically, she already has her own problems with that, like she's known him for a long time, yet not entirely. It was like a bond was forming with him, much like her group's bond. But, right now it's like something is trying to prevent it, for her to get deeper in it.

_When one bond is trying to form, another must break._

She couldn't understand those words that her and her group's mentor said to them, in order for them to fulfill their destiny, they had to do something. But all he said were those exact words as they headed into the tube that would transport them to the place they needed to be.

Right now she couldn't think about that, right now she had to deal with this red-headed, idiot. "What do you want." She said boringly.

"Why are your eyes yellow?"

**OMG! Why are Daniela's eyes yellow! And what bond is Daniela talking about? And why are they there? Questions will be answered next chapter! **

**I accept constructive criticism, (IDK what are flames? I am SO clueless! DX)**

**Read and Review :D**

**It makes the glitter sparkle! 3**

**-Stephanie**


	2. Chapter 2: Ready or Not

**HEY! Sorry I haven't updated in a long time… (not like it anyone was reading) **

**OH! um the next few chapters will mostly be about THE GROUP, so um yeah... that's all.**

**OH! and for the chapter titles, I decided I will use song titles or phrases from songs! Sometimes I'll change the titles if I decide it fits better with another chapter... so yeah :)**

* * *

Chapter 2: Ready or Not

"Um how do we say this…." Sam turned to her group, they started having a conversation, in English. _"Do I just tell them everything?"_

_"Might as well." _Danny said. If he trusted these people, then they all did, without Daniela, he was second in charge.

_"Yeah, why did the Transporter bring us here then? We __are__ supposed to __be here, plus it looks like they're hiding something from us too. Just __look at them."_ Jamie chimed in, not knowing that Shigure can understand them, because of his books being popular in America, he knew the language very well, especially for the women. And Yuki, Tohru and Kyo were taught of the language back in school. They listened in on them, except for Tohru, she thought it was wrong.

_"Jams has a point." _Joahna said, while pointing her finger.

_"Don't call me that Joahna!"_

_"I'm sorry Jamie! I mean we just got back together after so long… I __just–"_

_"It's okay, gosh."_ Jamie huffed. Sometimes she didn't know how to handle her twin. Jamie looked at Sam, _"Well?"_

_"Huh? Oh yeah! So do I tell them?"_ All of them nodded, they didn't have much of a choice, since they had to give them an explanation

Sam glanced to Yuki, Shigure and Tohru who were paciently waiting for them to tell them their story.

Sam took a deep breath. "Well here goes nothing..."

* * *

"So we have to go inside this tube and it'll take us where we have to go?" Daniela asked incredulously. She gazed at the big contraption that supposedly was to transport her group to a place they needed to be, they didn't know where, but soon they will.

"Yes daniela," said their mentor. He kinda looked like Professor Xavier, in a way, from the X-men movies, except he wasn't paralyzed from his legs, he could perfectly fine.

"Whatever." she muttered.

"Oh there you are Di-Di!" james, her friend said. She blushed slightly at the nickname he gave her. their mentor just laughed at her.

"D-don't call me that James!" She scolded him. She then turned to her mentor, "Don't laugh at me."

"Hey um... Daniela can I talk to you?" She blinked and looked at James, he never called her by her real name unless it was something important. She gazed into his hazel eyes.

"Y-yeah sure." They both left the room.

* * *

"So you're telling us you spied on Daniela and James?" Shigure asked with his eyebrows up.

"You–you _spied _on us?" James asked her not believing that she did that. _God, I hope she me talk to her._

"Huh? What i said that? Oops sorry wrong story!" Sam giggled, then recomposed herself and told them what happened.

* * *

Everyone was gathered into the room for what was going to happen.

"Why are we here again Dr. Henry?" Joahna asked again for the millionth time they were there. A couple of groans were heard.

"You'll see, Joahna." Dr. Henry said with as much patience he had when he asked her before. He was next to the big machinery tube, on the controls panel. He was pressing all kinds of buttons and pulling some levers.

"Hurry up with it, I don't want to be stuck with these idiots." Angelina muttered. She folded her arms over her chest. She leaned back on a wall.

"What was that?" Daniela asked with a glare.

"Nothing." She straightened herself and left with flip of her hair.

"Bitch." Daniela muttered under her breath. She left as well.

* * *

"Oooh, I wonder where we'll be going!" exclaimed Hayley, who was jumping up and down with much enthusiasm as Sam and Joahna. Angelina and Mandy were talking amongst themselves with Steve trying to interrupt, Phil and Adam were fooling around as always, Danny was talking with James, who kept stealing glances towards Ashley who was having a discussion with Daniela and Jamie.

"Me too!" Sam said with as much enthusiasm as Hayley.

"Yeah, it'll be sooo awesome if we went to Paris! The city of love!" Joahna said, she nudged Sam, "Maybe you'll get the guy of your dreams Sam! Who knows, maybe it's you-know-who." Joahna wiggled her eyebrows.

Sam felt her cheeks heat up, "I-I don't think so, r-right Hayley?" She turned to Hayley who just shrugged because she was listening to her music.

"Don't worry _mi amiga_!" Joahna replied, but in a lower voice, "I'll make sure you and -ahem- will be together! I have the perfect dress for you! Or I can just design a new one."

"Joahna you don't get it, it's just _impossible_."

"Impos–" Joahna started when someone interrupted.

"Impossible for what?" Adam asked with curiosity.

"J-just t-that, um, you know that we can't bring anything, you know? For the mission?"

"Really?" Joahna exclaimed. Sam shot her a look, indicating to keep it down. "I'll just go, um, bother.. Jamie!" Joahna scampered off in the the direction her twin was, unfortunately Jamie heard her from across the room and was already making her way out her twin's view. "JAMIE!" Joahna screeched. Both Adam and Sam watched her go, then his blue-eyed gaze held her green eyes.

"Bummer, huh?"

"F-for what?" she stuttered. _Curse this mad crush!_ She thought.

"You know, no luggage."

"Oh, yeah."

After a few moments of silence. "Hey Sam, are you feeling alright?"

"W-what?"

"Yeah, you seem kind of out of it."

"NO!" She yelled at him, which surprised him with her little outburst. "I-I mean," in a quieter voice, "I'm just nervous about this mission, that's all." She looked down to the floor. Then she felt something in her hand. Adam was holding her hand! She looked up again into his eyes, which seemed to be gazing into hers. She blushed

"It'll be okay Sam, I'll be there, you know." he said softly. Then Adam realized what he was doing and immediately pulled away, blushing. "I, uh, gotta go." He ran off back to Phil.

Sam sighed. _Why do I feel this way about him?_

* * *

"So James, have you told her already?" Danny asked tentatively. Not knowing what the answer, but hoping it will be good. Long ago, Danny hated James, but only because he broke Ashley's heart, that Danny's in love with. But that was all in the past. Now they were good friends. Danny cared for James, like he were his brother, even though he already had one.

"No." he said flatly, he bowed his head.

"Why not?"

"I... I just couldn't you know… I don't think she feels the same way." Danny patted his back.

"Hey don't get down about this. Who knows maybe something good will come out of this trip."

"I hope." He mumbled. He really wanted to be with Daniela, but whenever he got a chance to talk to her in private, she always runs away from. Always. But he couldn't give up, he wanted to know why she was running away from him. So that maybe he could understand her and they could both go through it together. _Together… that's what I want_. Then he remembered something, he looked up to Danny, who was staring at Ashley laughing with the others, she felt someone stare at her, she turned and it was Danny, she gave him a smile and waved. "Hey, have _you_ told Ashley."

"W-what!" Danny stuttered, his face showed a tint of red

James chuckled, "It's funny." _They both like each other and they don't even know it. How sad, but funny._

"What's funny?" Danny demanded.

"Isn't it obvious? She likes you man."

"Don't screw with me."

"Seriously man." James laughed at Danny's stubbornness.

"Whatever." he muttered.

"Hey here comes Ashley!"

"WHAT?" Danny panicked.

James laughed even more, catching the attention of a certain girl, they looked at each other, making the girl furiously turn away. James sighed.

"Sucks, huh?" Danny spoke up.

"Shut up." he replied pushing Danny away.

* * *

With Adam and Phil, it was the same story. They were both sitting on a couch, far away from the rest of the crowd. After a day of preparing for the mission and goofing off, both boys were exhausted.

"So what you're trying to say is... you talked to her," Adam nodded, "then held her hand," another nod, "and ran away?" another nod, but slower. "What the hell is wrong with you? I thought you liked her."

"Yeah, but I guess I froze and panicked."

"Chicken."

"Shut up."

"Whatever, good thing I have no one to tie me down." Phil said as he put his arms over his head.

"Yeah, lucky. But hey, you'll find one, and we'll have the same conversion, bro." Adam teased.

"As if. I'm fine living as a free man." Phil said proudly, he was playing a little ball, throwing it up in the air and catching it.

"Funny, Mandy said the same thing, after I broke up with her."

"Gross, I still can't believe you dated her, that girl is a BE-YOTCH." Phil stated. "Don't you remember back in middle school when she made that list of the most hottest guys in the eighth grade?" Adam nodded and then smiled slyly, "She put you on number one! _Number One! _Even though you didn't even _go to our school_! And then _after_ that you dated her, what was going through your head?"

"I don't know, I guess I was flattered. But at that time, I didn't know I liked Sam yet until _after._"

"I swear, I thought the whole thing was stupid."

"What? Dating?"

"No! The list." He crossed his arms over his chest.

"Haha, yeah I remember, that list only went to 200 guys. And then the dork list." Adam laughed. Phil groaned, putting his face in his hands. "And _you _were number one!"

"God, I hated her."

"Maybe she did it for a reason." Adam pondered.

"What?" Phil looked up.

"You know that saying, if someone makes fun of you, it means the person likes you."

"WHAT?! Why would you even say that! She was dating _you_!" Phil said while throwing the ball really high in frustration.

"I don't know… but who knows, maybe _you'll _date her or even _like_ her." Then Phil froze, Adam heard the ball bounce to the ground until it faded and rolled away. Adam glanced at Phil, his face looked very pale, like he's just seen a ghost, "Hey dude, it was a joke."

Phil shook his head, "No it's not that, it's… just that I had an image of her and I…" He then made a face of disgust, which Adam tried holding his laughter "Kissing." Now it was Adam's turn to freeze.

"What?"

"What? Don't look at me! You're the one who brought it up!"

"But I didn't say _kissing_!" Adam shot back. "So it was gross that you kissed her?"

"Just drop it."

"Well you wouldn't know, because you haven't _kissed_ yet."

Phil sat back, "Whatever, I'm hungry."

"What the hell, you just ate _10 minutes_ ago."

"And? I digest fast, plus I feel like I'm going to puke after that talk. I'm going to the bathroom." Phil stood and walked away, leaving Adam alone, not either of them knowing that someone heard their conversation. He glanced at the others and smiled. Ashley was talking with Danny, being flustered, with James, Hayley with Jamie and chasing away from Joahna, who looked like a beast, Angelina was having _another_ argument with Daniela with Sam trying to control them in the best way possible. After a few minutes, Adam wondered what was taking Phil so long. _Maybe I went to far._ _Heh whatever, it's the truth, and the truth must be spoken. _More minutes passed by. _Maybe Phil fell asleep, knowing him, he would._ Adam laughed mentally. _But I have noticed him sneaking glances at her during class, I shouldn't think like this, it's just my imagination… but it wouldn't be bad if her liked her, plus Mandy hasn't been a bitch lately… God, I'm taking things too much._

"Hey Adam." He saw that Joahna was in front of him.

"Yeah?"

"Have you seen Mandy?"

"What? No."

"Oh." Joahna starting biting her nails, which was a bad habit of hers, since she wanted long nails in the first place.

"Why?" He asked with concern. Then he thought of something. "Phil is in the bathroom too."

Joahna gave him a puzzled look, "You mean the same bathroom as Mandy?"

He sweatdropped, "Hehe, no. C'mon, let's just check if they're okay?"

She nodded with determination. They both ran into the hall and they were in front of the doors of the bathroom. He nodded at Joahna, indicating he would check first. Phil went into the boy's bathroom. "Phil!" He called out. No answer. He checked all the stalls, but there was no sign of Phil. _What the hell?_ He stormed out of the bathroom. He looked at Joahna, he shook his head, her eyes widen.

"A-are you sure?"

"Yes."

"What if the Dark came and–"

"It can't be that. We would've sensed it. Plus, maybe he escaped somewhere, without anyone to notice." he shrugged.

She nodded, "Oh. You're probably right." She bit her lip, her eyes filled with worry and something else.

"Hey are you okay?"

"Y-yeah."

"Are you worried about Phil?" She looked at him and turned away, hiding her blush that formed on her cheeks

"Yeah so?" Then it hit him, all the times Joahna has spent with Phil, she would talk with him more and would steal glances his way. _What the hell! _It's not that Phil isn't good looking or anything, but lately girls have been mobbing him around school, and Phil was starting to… well… mature. Girls loved it. Except the girls from their group. Minus Mandy and Joahna. _It all makes sense!_

"You like him?" He blurted out.

"What? I-I, uh… AGH! So what if I do?" She pouted. "Let's just see if Mandy is in here, gosh!"

Adam laughed, "Okay, okay." He was about to open the door to the girl's bathroom, when he stopped and withdrew his hand.

"What?" Joahna asked him.

"Maybe you should go in, you know in case it's a _girl _thing or something, I don't want to intrude or anything." Then she stared at him like he was mad. "Hey, don't worry! I'll be right behind, okay?" She nodded hesitantly. She reached for the door handle, with shaking hands. Now her hand on the handle, she twisted it, but it didn't open. She tried again. And again.

"UGH! This door isn't open!" She said frustrated, all traces of fear away. She turned to Adam. "What do we do?"

"I guess knock." She knocked on the door two times. She looked at him again, "Maybe more louder and yell out, or something." She nodded.

BANG BANG!

"HELLO! MANDY ARE YOU OKAY!?" She yelled out, enough for possibly Mandy to listen. They heard the that the door was being unlocked and the door opened up to let them see, but what they saw they could _not_ believe.

* * *

After leaving the bathroom, Phil thought back to what Adam said. _stupid Adam, stupid talk, stupid Mandy! _He sighed, he didn't feel like talking to anyone now and he lost his appetite too so Phil decided to sit on the couch that was near. He exhaled and almost fell asleep when he heard a loud crash coming from the girl's bathroom. He opened his eyes. He smirked. _Heh, another fight of Angelina and Daniela._ But he didn't see them going in, only… Mandy. He shivered, he didn't like thinking of her, it was just… _weird._

Another crash was heard.

_Should I take a look? _He shook his head mentally, deciding against it. _Maybe it's _lady_ business. Gross. _He shivered again.

Then another crash came, this time louder.

That's when Phil snapped, he shot up and opened the girl's bathroom door, not daring to wait and hear.

He saw Mandy on the floor crying and had a look that he's never seen. Fear. She looked so vulnerable, something he was never seen from her because she would have that look of look-at-me-I'm-worth-it face or a smirk or cute little scowl everyday. _Wait did I say cute? What?_ Turning his attention back to what he was seeing, he felt powerless.

"M-Mandy?" She looked up at him, her brown eyes widen at the sight of him, like she haven't seen him crashing into the room.

"W-what are you doing?" Her lip quivered. He walked to her, glass crunching with each step he took. He crouched down at her level.

"What happened?" He asked gently, not knowing what he was saying or doing.

"I-I was trying to perfect my powers before we left." She half-lied, hoping that would convince him.

"Really? Is that all?" Phil asked with one eyebrow raised.

"Y-yes." She said through gritted teeth.

"Okay." He sighed. _I can't believe I'm having a simple conversation, without her yelling or throwing insults at me, but yet I feel nervous._ He sat down next to her and looked around the bathroom. Then he thought of something. He got up and went to the door, he swore he heard her whimper, he locked it and went back to her, but he stopped at one of the stalls and ripped off a piece of toilet paper. He sat back down and handed it to her. He chuckled quietly, "Sorry if it isn't the usual expensive tissue you use." She took it and laughed, another thing he hasn't seen, well when she makes fun of people, but like this. _Music to my ears. Like an angel._ _Wait what?! Why am I thinking about these kinds of things! She isn't anything like that but… she does look pretty…_

"Thanks Phil." She said, after laughing.

Another thing shocked him. _Does she know what's she doing? What she's doing to me?_

She looked at his expression, "Are you okay Phil?" She said his name again, but to him, it meant much more. _People have said my name before, but why is it when she says it, I feel weird about it. Nah… maybe it's because she hasn't said it before to me, I'll get used to it after time. Wait, what's going to happen to us after this? Will it be awkward? Will she talk to me? I won't mind but… Oh god… _Then he thought of Adam's words

_"I don't know… but who knows, maybe _you'll_ date her or even _like_ her."_

_Damn him, if only he hasn't that stuff, I wouldn't be like this. I don't even know why I even came here in the first place…_

"Phil?" Her voice brought him back to his senses, she was now a couple of inches away from him. Close enough for him to kiss her. _WHAT?! Why am I thinking like this!? I-I don't know why… but I'm starting to like this…_

Then he thought of something, something that would control his feelings at this moment. "W-why were you crying?" She backed away, and put her hands on her lap.

"I-I can't tell you."

"What? Why?" He replied a little harshly.

She fiddled with her shirt. "Because it's about you." She admitted. She didn't want to tell him, but she couldn't help ask him.

"W-what about me?" He panicked.

"I overheard you and Adam talking about me." She said meekly, a blush was creeping her face, which to Phil, looked cute. _Yup cute… wait, she heard us… and if she did… Oh shit! _He blushed to and looked away. They sat in silence.

"I'm sorry." She said. He looked at her in surprise. She was _apologizing._

"For what?"

"For everything."

"Are you trying to repent or something?" He said with humor in voice, but Mandy didn't take it one bit. She glared at him and her eyes softened.

"No…" Another silence fell upon them. He was dying through it, dying to know why she was like around him.

He coughed trying to catch her attention, "Um, if you overheard us… then are you, um bothered about it?" He wanted to know why she was like this.

"Yes." She whispered. He heart sank a little, maybe she still liked Adam. _Wait, I should be happy for them! Dammit! But I don't know is that I picture her with anyone else it makes me upset. _

"Oh, then you should… tell him or do something." He scratched his head. _This is tough, talking about feelings and such, when I don't even know mine._ "You should tell him how you feel, or he might be snatched away." He pondered over this. _Stupid! What am I saying this! Adam wants to be Sam! God! If she _does_ tell him about this, my head will be hanged._

"I… I think I should." She looked into his eyes and smiled, then she did something that he wasn't expecting at all. She put her hand on his cheek, leaned in and kissed him. He sat there frozen not knowing what to do. She pulled away. "Phil?" Then she gasped, "I-I'm sorry! I d-didn't mean to!" She rambled, "I just- you… you told me to do something and I did, I just–" She groaned and put her head in her hands not wanting him to look at her face, which was a million shades of red. But she had to say it, she couldn't stop herself. She mustered up her courage and looked him in the eye. "I've always liked you Phil." His eyes widen. _What? Since when? Is she joking with me? I don't know what to do with these feelings I'm having for her._

"Are-Are you joking?" His voice croaked.

"N-no. Why would I be joking about something like this Phil? I do and I can't help it." He nodded slowly taking it in slowly. But he had to ask questions before this escalated any further.

"Since when?" He asked.

She looked away, "I… I guess it was back in middle school. I would always see you and your friends laughing and having a good time, and I always thought 'why can't I be like that?' then I would answer 'oh wait, they don't like me.'" She had a few tears slipping her eyes, she continued in a shaky voice, "I was jealous. I wanted to be like you, I wanted freedom, I wanted real friends, but at the same time I was scared. I was scared you guys would look at me funny or say something, and so I wanted to distance myself from all of you and–"

"And trash talked about us." He finished for her, she nodded sadly. He laughed, which made Mandy to look back at him, with confusion.

"W-why are you laughing?"

After trying to calm himself, he said, "I'm sorry, it's just that, it's funny how you're jealous of us, and we wouldn't judge you if you wanted to be close to us," he brushed a few strands of hair from her face and whispered to her ear, "I wouldn't mind." She shivered. Then he looked at her and leaned in. He kissed her on the lips. Her hands instantly wove into his hair and his arms wrapped around her back. _This feels… good. _She deepened the kiss and he couldn't help but answer her too. He lowered her to the floor, where there wasn't glass. They didn't know how long they kissed, but afterwards, they were both in of breath. He rolled over on his back and looked at her face. Her lips a little swollen, and her face red. But to him, she looked beautiful. _Yeah… Now I know how I feel about her, I like her, a lot._

"Did you… like it?" She asked not wanting to look him in the eye. _Do I make her weak?_

He leaned to her and brushed her cheek with his finger, making her shiver. "Yeah, a lot."

After a few moments Phil spoke up. "I like you too."

"What?"

He turned to his side and stared at her, wanting her to believe him for what he was about to say, "I said I like you too."

"But–" She started, but he stopped her.

"I don't know, but these past few minutes were great for me." then he explained more, "I guess what I'm trying to say, is that, that talk I had with Adam, it helped me spark up these hidden emotions for you." She smiled, "I guess I liked you before too, although I didn't really know." He chuckled, "But I'm glad right now."

"Me too." She snuggled closer to him, he wrapped an arm around her, "Hey Phil?"

"What?"

"What's going to happen after this?"

"What do you– oh… yeah." He just realized that they were still in the bathroom, alone, and no one knows where they were or what's going on between them. "I… I don't know, what do you want to do?"

"I honestly don't know. Um, do you want to keep this a secret or just tell them, I don't mind, either way they'll find out."

"Yeah, I guess you're right, so do you want to?"

"Want to what?" She stared at him with wide eyes, making him weak. _Damn these new feelings are messing with me._

"Be in a relationship with me?" He asked.

"Yes!" She hugged him, making him laugh. _So this is what it feels like…_

"Do you want to stay here until they find us? You know for a big surprise."

"Sure."

"I can't wait to see everyone's reactions! Mainly Adam's and Daniela's!" She paled, which didn't go unnoticed by Phil, "Hey, are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah! It's just I don't want to make Daniela mad at me." She bowed her head. Phil lifted her chin up his finger and made her look at him.

"Hey it'll be okay, I'll be there by you." He smiled at her, which she gave in return. Mandy then grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and drew him into another kiss. She pulled away, "So which one is like the image of yours, with you and me kissing? One or two?" Then he remembered the conversation he had with Adam, his cheeks flushed with embarrassment, he didn't want her talking about it, it was just _so embarrassing_.

"Uh… one?"

She chuckled, "Good. So I'm not a bad kisser?"

"Nope, how about me?"

"Not bad."

He scoffed, "You suck."

They laughed. It felt natural just being here, with her, in the bathroom, laughing, talking, kissing. He liked it, and she did.

"I can't believe I'm with you Phil."

"Was it impossible? Or what?" He humored.

"No, it's just you didn't seem like the type to date girls."

"It's not that, it's… I don't know how a relationship works." He said quietly, his face still a but red. She patted his head affectionately.

"It's okay. Plus I'm also glad I was your first kiss."

"W-what! How do you know!?"

"The conversation, duh?"

"Oh. Heh, right." He felt so happy and right, for the first time in his life. Then he went serious. "Mandy, why is the room like this, anyway?"

"It was the conversation, that's why. I was caught up in my own feelings for you, so when you said that kind of stuff, I felt heartbroken and I needed to unleash them, you know? It was just _painful_. Having someone you like, to talk about bad stuff about you, it hurt me." Phil felt guilty, he didn't know that what he said, ticked her off.

"I'm sorry Mandy. I really am."

"It's okay."

"You know… it's weird to see you act like this." He said, with his hand on his chin, pretending to be in deep thought.

"What? You don't like it?" Her eyes showed sadness in them, which made him go frantic.

"No! It's just that, I… I like it. It's cute." She blushed. Not taking it anymore, he pulled her in another kiss, this time longer, after pulling away to take a breath, they heard light knocking on the door. They looked at each other, frozen in place.

Then more knocking came, but more like banging.

BANG BANG!

"HELLO! MANDY ARE YOU OKAY!?" Joahna's voice could be heard from outside. The panicked, and were prepared for what was to come. Phil stood up and offered his hand to Mandy, who took it and stood up.

"Are you sure you want to do? I could think of an excuse or–" Mandy gently placed one finger on his mouth, stopping him from saying anything else.

"Yeah, I'm sure." She smiled, which he couldn't help but return. She drew away her fingers from him and intertwined his hand with it instead and led him the way to where the door was. "Ready?"

He nodded.

She unlocked the door.

She took a deep breath, while Phil tried to look casual.

They both took a deep breath not knowing what was in store for them.

She opened the door

They saw the door open.

Mandy and Phil saw Joahna and Adam looking at them.

All hell will start to break loose broke loose

* * *

"Phew that took longer than i thought," Daniela said as she dropped to the ground and sighed heavily.

"You didn't even say that much!" Kyo said hastily. "And you're not even _done_!"

"Shut up would you?" Kyo just grunted and there was a long pause until Kyo spoke up again. "I will later, just give a break, and ask any question." She said with a wave of her hand.

"Why did i see flashes?"

"Huh? oh that was just me releasing my powers." she shrugged as if it was an everyday thing to her.

"Powers?!" He screamed out.

"Yes, geez. Something else you'll find out later."

* * *

Back at Shigure's house, after saying everything they needed to tell them, they all sat in silence, when Ashley raised her hand. "Uh yes…?" Shigure said forgetting her name.

"Ashley?" She said quietly.

"Yes! Now what do you need, my little flower?" She blushed and Danny felt an overwhelming pan of anger go through him.

"Um… can I use the bathroom? Um I mean… if it isn't too much trouble, or I can go to a store and use one–" She rambled on. Shigure smirked, _She reminds me a little of Tohru._

"Yes, you can use it, Ms. Ashley." Yuki spoke up, apparently Shigure was too busy drooling over the 'high school girls' in his house. Ashley blushed more.

"Uh… um, thank you Yu...ki?" she replied, trying to pronounce his name right.

He chuckled, "Your welcome Ms. Ashley." He have him his signature prince smile. She stood up, and stayed there awkwardly, "Um where _is_ it?" She asked. She didn't know what the customs were, here in Japan, maybe they were different than back at home.

"Oh! Sorry about that," Yuki stood up and motioned her to follow him deliberately followed him, up the stairs, into the hallway and where the bathroom is. "Here it is, if you need anything I'll be at the end of the hallway or… um for Ms. Honda for you know…" He trailed off and his face showed a tinge of pink. Ashley blushed too, knowing exactly what he was talking about.

"O-okay." She was about to go in, when she suddenly turned around to thank him, but in the process on doing so, she slipped and was about to fall on Yuki. Everything seemed to be on slow-mo. "Yuki!" She called. He turned around and his eyes widen. He instinctively dived to catch her.

She felt arms around and in the next moment they were gone and a POOF! replaced them. She fell face flat on the floor, but not as hard as she thought.

"Ow." She mumbled while getting herself up. She saw that a pile of clothes was in front of her. _Strange, that wasn't there before… wait where's Yuki? _Then she saw something was moving in the pile of clothes. "Ahh…?" She shut her eyes, not wanting to see what was going to pop out. "Ms. Ashley?" She heard Yuki's voice. She opened her eyes, She saw that there was rat on the pile of clothes, but there wasn't a sign of Yuki. "Aww what a cute rat", she gently grabbed the rat in her hands. "Hmm, I wonder if this their pet." Ashley pondered aloud.

"Um, Ms. Ashley, could you please put me down." _There goes Yuki's voice, but where is he?_ She looked around, and still no Yuki. _But why would he say to put him down…?_ Then she looked down at the rat. The rat was staring back at her as if it were… human, then she realized something… _The clothes… he was wearing those and if they're there and he isn't there, and the rat… Oh my gosh… _Ashley stared at the rat with eyes wide and she gulped, "Yuki?"

"Yes?" The rat answered back.

"Oh my…" She gently put the rat on the pile of clothes.

"Ms. Ashley, I-I know you think this is weird, but let me explain."

"O-okay." She said with a shaky voice. She couldn't believe her eyes, the rat, or Yuki turned to a rat. _But why?_ Then she realized something, the minute she fell onto Yuki, she heard a POOF! _It all makes sense! This must be… the thing they're hiding… Oh my god…_ _and it's all my fault! _"Oh my god Yuki! I am SO sorry! I am really, really sorry! I didn't mean to fall on you and cause this! I am sooo sorry for finding out or what happened! Please forgive! Please, please, PLEASE forgive me!" She went to her flustered fits. She could feel tears threatening to spill out, but she couldn't stop them from falling. She started to sob.

"Ms. Ashley, it's fine really." Yuki put a paw(?) on her leg in a way of comfort. "Please let me explain, you'll all eventually find out." Ashley stopped crying and looked at him. "But before that, I have to transform back." _Transform back? What does he me–_ Then another POOF was heard, but Yuki wasn't a rat anymore, he was naked. Ashley blushed and turned away, not that she didn't _see _anything. Yuki, hurriedly put on his lower-half clothes

Then they heard a scream, "AHHHH!" they both turned around to face the person.

It was Jamie, and if looks could kill, Yuki would've been on the floor by now.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?" Jamie screamed. Jamie had enough of this chit-chat shit and telling them _everything_, when they were hiding something. _GAH! This shit is making me so DAMN confused. _

"Jamie I–" Ashley started but was cut off.

"What did this _piece of shit_ do to you, I thought I would trust you guys!" She pointed at Yuki, who looked like a deer in the headlights. She clutched her head as if she were in pain and leaned against the wall. Then the three heard footsteps pounding on the stairs. They heard all kinds of snippets of conversation.

"Hey what–"

"Ashley–?"

"Yuki what's–"

"Oh my..."

"SHUT UP!" Everyone quieted down and they all stared at Jamie, the group paled, they knew what was going to happen.

"Jamie don't transform." Joahna said weakly. Shigure and Tohru stared at Ashley and Yuki, they gasped. They found out. But then the thing that caught their attention was Jamie _transforming__? _

"I don't care Joahna, they'll eventually find out." She said calmly. Then they all saw Jamie close her eyes, then out of nowhere a glowing light blinded their eyes, well mostly Yuki, Shigure and Tohru. After the light was done, Jamie was still there, but she had golden-brown wings behind her and she was holding some sort of a scepter that was glowing.

"What are you?" Shigure whispered.

"Well we weren't finished with the story so I guess we finish it now. And plus it looks like _you__,_" She said pointing at Yuki, "Have some business to take care of, all of you," Jamie was now twirling her scepter and playing around with it. "And no, we're not aliens." She added.

"Jamie stop playing." James said with caution in his voice.

"Whatever." She muttered and she stopped.

Danny took a deep breath and said the words, "We are from here... it's just that well, we all have super powers, you can say." The three nodded(Shigure, Tohru & Yuki) "We have different ones, as you can see Jamie here," he shot her a look, "she can use any type of light and put it in her scepter for defense and she can fly. You'll eventually find out ours, and I'm guessing Daniela might of revealed hers." He put a hand under his chin in a knowing way, "But our powers are passed down from our ancestors, sometimes is skips a generation and sometimes it doesn't happen for another couple of years or maybe a century. And for the first time in a millennium, all the original powers are one again. And our mentor... he told us that... to fulfill our destiny and destroy all evil in the world, we have to do something."

"And what _is _that something?" Yuki interrupted.

"Well, it's simple, in order for our bond to form, one must break one."

**And sorry about Phil's and Mandy's love going too fast, but I wanted one couple down... so uh haha XD and sorry there are a lot of characters, but it'll make sense later... maybe? hehe**

**And for the song title, I chose Ready or Not by Bridget Mendler, because I love the song and you know the line "ready or not here I come..." IDK but i hope you enjoyed this!**

**READ AND REVIEW!**

**It makes the glitter sparkle!**

**-Stephanie**

**(I accept constructive criticism)**


	3. Chapter 3: Shake it Out

Chapter 3: Shake it Out

**I just noticed I haven't done those disclaimer thingys so uh here goes nothing:**

**I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET! (I wish though T_T)**

"Break a bond? What ever do you mean… hehe." Shigure said trying to keep it cool, Yuki just glared at him for a moment before turning to Danny.

"What do you mean by breaking a bond?"

"Uh well, it's just how I explained it."

"Yes, I know, but do you _know_ who it is."

Danny scratched his head in deep thought, "Well the Transporter brought us here, but we only ended being brought here."

Shigure sighed, "I guess it's out turn to tell you our secret."

"So what're trying to tell me is that you turn into a cat when people come close in contact with you?" Daniela asked Kyo incredulously, still amazed of what he had said. Everything about his family being cursed with the zodiac animals and abouttheir head, Akito, she was in shock. (Minus about his childhood, mom, Tohru's mom, other deep stuff.)

* * *

Kyo sighed with little impatience, "For the millionth time YES!"

"Okay, okay, gosh, you don't have to go all defensive Mr. Fluffypants." Then she started laughing to Kyo's dismay. _Great, she'll be making fun of me now._ "I'm really sorry about that Kyo." He blinked, Daniela didn't use an honorific after his name, but then again, they barely knew the language enough.

"Whatever." He muttered. They were walking back to Shigure's house, after about almost 2 hours being in the forest, both were drained and in need of sleep and food.

"You know… after what you told me, I could see why we're here."

"And what's that?"

"To break your bond with that Akito person, from what you told me, he's sounds like an asshole, or a fuckin' tyrant or something. Sorry about my bad language." She said the last part quietly.

"It's okay, I do that too." _She'll help us break the curse?_

"Good, cause I don't plan on changing any part of me while being here." She said with determination in her voice. A silence bestowed on them, a comfortable one. "Hey Kyo?"

Daniela spoke up.

"Yeah?"

"Are the rest in the house, do they...transform too?"

"Yeah," he chuckled, "Expect for Tohru."

"Oh. Is she like a maid or something."

He smiled, thinking of Tohru, and what she would be dealing, "Yeah, I guess you can say that."

"You like her?" She asked all of a sudden.

Then Kyo stopped in his tracks, which made Daniela stop too. "W-why would you ask that!" He felt his face heat up.

She shrugged, "Don't know, women's intuition. Hey don't worry I won't tell anyone, plus I think you have a shot with her." She said as she walked past him.

"What?"

She stopped and craned her neck to look at him, "Hey come on, I don't have all day." Kyo gritted his teeth. _Who does she think she is?_ He was about to yell at her when he stopped himself, since she dropped the subject it wasn't worth pursuing it. He caught up with her.

"I don't know why… but I feel like beating up someone." She cracked her knuckles, Kyo just chuckled. After a few seconds she let her hands rest at her side. "Hey Kyo?"

"Hmm?"

"I really, really hate the rat."

"What?" He gave her a puzzled look.

"Yeah, I mean what the rat did to the cat, it's messed up, the cat didn't deserve, in fact if I were him, I would eat the rat, just to make it even." Kyo could only stare at her, he hadn't expected for her to feel like this, as if she knew how he felt, but he didn't fully. He didn't know _what _she was thinking about all this. Maybe she just felt pity for him, that's all. Nothing else, everybody else either felt that or disgust. But Tohru, wasn't one of those people, she understood him, like he understood her. But why did he feel that he wanted, not pity, but empathy. He couldn't decipher what he was feeling for this girl, this girl he've never met before in his life, yet there was some started walking again. "So if your family has the curse… who is the rat?"

Kyo sighed, _if this keeps up she'll never leave me alone. _"Yuki's the damn rat." Daniela nodded.

"You mean the girly-boy?"

"Yup, that's the one." He replied with irritation. He didn't like talking about the curse, much less about the rat, Yuki. Daniela, feeling as if Kyo didn't want to talk about kept silent the whole time. She didn't know why she felt so damn comfortable with this guy, sure they have some similarities, but other than that, they barely knew each other. But since this was the the place they were meant to be, she would help him and his family, but mostly for him. She didn't want Kyo to be the outcast, she knew she was one already, but she not out of pity, but as a friend or a sister. _What sister?_

They were almost close to the house when they heard loud crashes coming inside the house. Daniela's eyes widen and she bolted inside not caring that she left Kyo there, she really hoped it wasn't something that she had been thinking. She stood in the living space and she used her super hearing and heightened senses. _The hallway._ She ran up the stairs and slowed down at the corner to peek. What she saw in front of her yellow eyes was something she would've expected, at least half of her group was holding back someone, it was Jamie and she was transformed. Daniela sweatdropped. _I knew it. _None of them knew she was there, which was good for Daniela.

"You say that again RAT!" Jamie spat at someone who had their back to Daniela, but she could easily know it was Yuki, by the hair, who only had his pants on. Next to him was Shigure and Tohru, who looked slightly frightened. _I don't blame her, who sees people with wings everyday? No one, just me. _

"Shigure, do they know?" Daniela could hear Tohru whisper to Shigure.

"I'm guessing, by the way Ashley is still on the floor and Jamie…" Daniela decided to tune out of the rest, already knowing what was happening. Her group had already found out about them.

"LET ME GO!" Jamie roared at her companions. Her eyes were a bright copper that almost matched the color of her fiery hair. Jamie looked like a different pserson, much more darker than her usual mellow self.

"Adam! Jamie's wings are hurting me!" Joahna yelled.

"Just a little more!" Adam replied hastily. The people who were holding her back consisted of: Adam, Jamie, James, Phil, Sam, Hayley and Danny. Adam and Joahna were holding one wing while Danny and Phil held the other. Hayley was grabbing her by the waist, and James was holding her shoulders. All in all, it was a messy sight. The others were standing by not knowing what to do

Everything happened in a blur, one moment they are talking about their secret and explaining and Yuki says something that seemed to piss Jamie off and the next thing, Jamie looks as if she wants to kill him.

"Why is she acting like this?" Phil asked.

"I don't know." Adam tried replying, because Jamie's wings were going out of control.

"Jamie calm down!" Hayley yelled.

Not taking it anymore, Daniela went out of her hiding spot, pushed past Shigure, Tohru and Yuki who looked somewhat relieved.

"Hey!" They all looked at her, Jamie being one of them. "What the hell is this?"

Jamie, finally snapped out of her rage, slumped to the floor in anguish and tiredness. Her wings disappeared and she grabbed her head. She mumbled an "Ow."

Daniela knelt down in front of her, "Hey, Jamie are you okay?"

"Yeah, but I don't remember anything." Jamie rubbed her temples.

"Really?"

"Mmm-hmm." Jamie nodded.

"Weird." Daniela muttered. She turned to her group, "So you've told them everything they _need_ to know?" She emphasized on the word _need_ for reasons, she didn't want her group to reveal _everything_ yet, not until the right moment and time they need to know. They nodded, knowing what she meant, she nodded back at them.

"Woah, what happened here." Kyo said as he walked into the hallway.

Yuki, who had already put his shirt on, only glared at him, "Where were _you_, stupid cat?" _That does it_, Daniela thought. The emotions were coming back to her, those same emotions when Kyo had told her the story about the cat. She felt guilty, sad and pity for it, but what she felt most was anger, _a lot_ of anger.

Just as Kyo was going to retort back, Daniela beat him to it. "What the hell are you calling him stupid cat, huh?" She said as she stood up, "It should be _you,_ stupid." Everyone's eyes widened, most of all Kyo. Yuki looked frightened, who could blame him, there was a girl in front of him who looked like she wanted to kill him, for the second time, not only that but her eyes glowed red, much like Kyo's.

"Oh no…" Sam whispered, she was the only one who could Daniela from her point of view.

"_Sam what's wrong_?" Adam whispered in English.

"_Daniela… she… her eyes are red."_ Adam's eyes widen. _What? How can that be?_

"_Are… are you sure?"_ She nodded. What were they going to do? The last time this same situation happened, _it_ made them move away and be isolated from everyone, but not in a bad way. It wasn't Daniela's fault, but _it._ They could go out and stuff, but not all the time. But because of Daniela's situation, they had to be. They didn't blame her, they felt pity, pity of she has to go through. Their mentor told them in a private meeting, while Daniela was distracted, about what was wrong with her. And after that, they made a pact. They took an oath, that if _it_ happened again, they would help, they would try to control her in any way possible but to also be her friend, and support her. But now that they were faced with _it_ again and were with people who didn't know them well enough, there chanced were slim on returning her back. It was hard enough to not tell them _everything_, but they were hoping they would tell them _later_.

"_Adam… hasn't Daniela learned to control _it?" She asked. The others soon were alerted about Daniela's state and were trying to hold her back from ripping Yuki into shreds.

"_Yeah…"_ Then they heard a large THUD! Both Sam and Adam turned to face what happened.

Daniela lay on the floor, Sam instantly went to her side, with Tohru who was checking her forehead for any sign of a fever. Sam checked Daniela if there any marks of _it_, but there wasn't none. She frowned, usually there was some mark, but none whatsoever.

"It seems that Daniela-san has a fever." Tohru confirmed. Sam nodded, grateful for Tohru being there. During the midst of it all, Shigure dragged a very tired Yuki out to the living space and set on the couch, since they were all blocking his room. Danny ushered Joahna, Hayley, Angelina, Steve and an angry Jamie out the hallway, but he told them quietly, since Kyo and Tohru were still there, to give a logical explanation to Yuki and Shigure. Phil took Mandy's hand and gently led her out of there. The only people left, that were close to Daniela, were James, Adam, Ashley, Sam and Danny. Kyo was there because he didn't fully trust the people there with Tohru, so basically he was her guard. He was surprised to what happened here in the last two hours, to him it felt like an eternity. He watched everyone from where he stood, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest.

"What should we do Tohru?" Ashley asked her, she kneeled next to Tohru.

"Um, we should carry her to a bed. How about my bed!" Tohru said brightly. Everyone just looked at her, how was she so cheerful after all that's happened.

"Um are you sure? I'm sorry to cause trouble." Ashley said shyly.

"Yes, it's no problem at all, really!"

"Um, okay." Then she looked up to the rest, "Um who's going to carry her?"

"I will." James replied without thinking twice, if it was Daniela, he would do anything for her. He swiftly picked her up, bridal style and followed Tohru to her room. After placing Daniela on the pink, fluffy bed. Tohru handed him some blankets to cover her, he thanked her and Tohru left the room. James gazed at Daniela's sleeping figure, he knelt down beside her. She looked so peaceful and innocent, he almost couldn't believe that this was the same person who punched and kicked for a living. This same person was his first best friend, who taught him how to skate and to tell him everything about her. This same person he fell in love with. He brushed away a few strands off her face and stroked her cheek with his thumb.

"Why Daniela? Why do you have to push me away?" He whispered. Lately the past year, Daniela has started to distance herself away from not only him, but everyone else, when really they wanted to be with. They already knew what her deal was, yet she couldn't be near them. She was there with them, but she was _distant_. Her look told it all, all the pain she's hiding, her nightmares, _it._ He wanted to be there with her to tell him everything like old times.

He stayed there a little while until he sighed and left.

He slid the door, and walked into the hallway. Everyone seemed to have left, so he went to the living space before he heard someone saying his name.

* * *

While James was in there with Daniela, Adam and Sam left. Ashley was with Danny, silently talking about random things to calm the tension. Tohru was with Kyo, he lightly bonked her head and gave those rare smiles for her. He felt someone's stare, so he glared at them, it was Ashley, she quickly turned away embarrassed at having being caught. She didn't mean to stare, but she couldn't help it, the sight was like those of a movie, but looking at Kyo now, she felt… weird. Like she should go and comfort him, but there wasn't anything wrong with him now. She shook her head, he must hate her, or all of them in fact. But she didn't want to be hated, no… Danny touched her shoulder and soon she was pulled away from her thoughts. When Danny touched her, she felt so warm inside, but she had to pull those feelings outside of her, she knew he would never feel the same way as her. He's older than her, which meant to him, she was a child. And plus he only saw her as a friend, but the way he would look at her, she thought there was something there, but she would always shake it away, feeling guilty of those selfish thoughts.

But she couldn't help but feel that nothing will ever be the same again while they remained here.

**Sorry it doesn't make sense now, but in the future it will! I hope... hehe**

**WELL! Right now I just celebrated new year's so...**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR'S! and a _very late _Christmas!**

**Read and Review :D**

**It makes the glitter sparkle! 3**

**-Stephanie**


	4. Chapter 4: Falling Down

**Hello again! Um first of all I want to thank my only two reviewers:**_  
_

**ThatOneChickWhoWritesFanfic:** Thanks for your review, yeah I'm sorry about the whole bathroom scene, I just wanted one couple down out of what... a lot to come! And here you go! Sorry I haven't replied back. :) And yes, there are ALOT of characters... well I can talk all I want here but gotta go on!

**Estherchan:** Well here you go!

**Okay got that down... okay for the story, It's going to be loooooong, an I am deeply sorry! but, well... yeah got nothing else. And I also hope I get the characters in _character._ hehe. Cause Kyo is really hard to write about... **

**But i do apologize and WARN about the really bad language, I can't help it, I LOVE to swear...**

**Also, I don't know why I keep typing long-ass chapters, dunno, it just FLOWS! So... sorry about that! And I'm also sorry it STILL doesn't make sense, but hopefully it will, maybe after 10 chapters? IDK how long this will last, maybe it will be a series... I JUST DON'T KNOW! But I do know that you will know EVERYTHING before this story ends!**

**So...**

**How was everyone's vacation? Hehe mine is gonna be over tomorrow... T_T (trying to make small talk)**

***sounds desperate***

**Well I just came back from this Brazilian-Mexican restuarant that took my family and I a LONG time to get there, not only that BUT we had to wait in line in the COLD! But it was all worth it! They even had Ketchup! YAY KETCHUP! I love Ketchup, so don't mind me :D KETCHUP IS MY FUEL!**

**Which reminds me... last chapter I put the song "Shake it Out" by Florence and the Machine, love them! And I was listening to them while typing the end, so I was like, hmm I'll just put it there! And this chapter's title is based on the song "Falling Down" by Selena Gomez & The Scene, LOVE them!**

**Okay gotta stop babbling (hehe Tohru trait! Love her!)**

**UGH! Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET! OR ANY SONGS I MENTION FOR TITLES! BUT I DO OWN MY COMPUTER(wait technically it's my dada's, so... shit, NVM)

* * *

_So dark…. It's so damn dark!_

_"GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Daniela screamed into the darkness, all she could do is hear that same voice that has been haunting for who knows how long. She outstretched her arms in hopes to grab onto something, anything._

_"Daniela, Daniela, Daniela. You've been such a bad girl, you know? But no worries, I hope you remember that you will never leave my clutches. NEVER. You are bound to me and your twin is too."_

_"Shut up!" She yelled at him. She put her hands over her ears in hopes to block him._

_"You can't even control yourself–"_

_"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" She screamed at him._

_He tsked at her, "Now dear, please contain yourself." Then he scornfully laughed at her. "You can't even hold yourself without having your other self taking over you. It wants OUT! Let it free! It's in your blood!" Daniela slumped to the ground. She started to cry. "Aww, now look at the this. This girl, this very same girl, who thinks she's so tough, look at her now."_

_"Shut up…" She choked out. She hugged herself. She couldn't take it, she just couldn't. Not from this person. _

_"Please dear, you have a destiny, two in fact. And your twin, why I must feel satisfied about how they are!" What…?_

_"Although I doubt they know anything, but I do know that they are in pain, a different pain than yours, but," They gave off an evil laugh, "the same really, you both have a doomed future ahead of you. But really you will both give up to me unless one of you…" But he didn't finish because Daniela was trying with all her might to get out of this nightmare. But he concluded with something that will haunt her for a very long time._

_"We will meet again my sweet Daniela…"_

_"STOP!"_

"GAH!" Daniela abruptly woke up and sat up. Sweat covered her body. She panted and brought her left hand into the light. She swore under her breath. She then felt an overwhelming pain seep through her body. "Ahh.." She cried out in pain.

"What the fuck just happened." She grabbed her head as if it will help her try to recollect her memory. She grudgingly got out of the bed. She took in her surroundings, then she felt an unwelcoming breeze and her gaze fell upon the big hole her group had made. "Dammit, I forgot about that." Then she realized the purpose of her being there. The damn mission.

_I thought it was going to be simple. Come and go. But already there are many complications, not involving us. _She thought. Her group wasn't the problem, it was _them._ It seemed that there was something deep in the bond they shared, something being prevented. She instantly thought of someone. _Akito._ It seemed that this person was the problem. When she was talking with Kyo about each other's secrets, not all of them, but when he started talking about that Akito person, his whole being reflected fear and pain. And she wanted so badly help him, even if they only here to break their bond, she promised herself and Kyo she would help. But why did she feel so compelled to help him, when, again, she barely knew him.

_I swear he's growing on me._

But one question burned in her head and she guessed the others too.

How?

That was the big question. How in the world _are_ they going to break it? How long will it take? She really needed to break that bond in order for them to be strong and defeat evil, but… One she will have to battle her own.

But that voice…

_We will meet again my sweet Daniela._

Daniela shivered, not from the cold, but from _him._ She really didn't want to come face to face with _him_ again. She would have to train more and more if they ever did and finish him once and for all, even if it meant death. This person who haunted her, who marked her, who is progenitorial to her. She couldn't stop anything, no matter how hard she tried. And this person always kept reminding her, in her dreams, the one place where she thought she had a haven in. But a twin…?

Was Sam in danger?

No, no she wasn't. She couldn't be. Because first of all, she would've known about this, her mentor would have told her about this. But a twin? The same fate she had? What was that? Dying young?

_Doomed._ She knew one thing though. They were both doomed. But a thought occurred, what if her twin was here? If they were, then maybe they would have a chance of surviving their doomed fate or whatever it was that's destined for them. But first the damn bond.

Then she thought of something.

_"So if your family has the curse…"_

She hit her forehead. She groaned. She totally forgot that there was _more_ of them. Daniela sighed. This was going to be _some _trip. She walked to the sliding door, but before that, she caught a reflection of herself from a nearby full-length mirror. She stood before herself, she looked alright. Her hair was a little messy, her eyes green as ever, but something else were in them, a few tints of red. _Dammit, it's getting worse. _She mentally scolded herself. Then she looked at her clothes, as if it was the first time she's seen them, when in fact true. She was wearing a v-neck black shirt, her baggy cargo jeans, and her vans. In one word. _Comfortable._ She hated how girls looked like these days, she never cared about her looks. Even though her family, back at home, had told her she had natural beauty and to not waste it, she REALLY didn't care. Plus she hated tight things, she felt she was being suffocating, and plus she was claustrophobic, so it made things worse.

And lastly she checked if she had her pendant on, it was made of black obsidian and a white quartz. It was special in many ways, some good, some bad. She held it for a moment, then she thought of Kyo all of a sudden, she let the pendant go as if it were on fire. She shook her head, _What the hell was that?_ She looked at her pendant again and stormed out of the room.

She walked down the stairs

And thought of something.

_Where will we be staying?_

* * *

As Daniela entered into the living space, a lot of many things happened, she noticed Kyo and Yuki were bickering from something, while Danny rolled his eyes and walked to the couch and sat with Sam who smiled at him. Jamie looked entertained, as was Phil and Angelina. Adam and James were talking at the table, Shigure and Steve were trying calm Tohru and Ashley, who were worried about Kyo and Yuki. Mandy was talking with Hayley and Joahna animately about her relationship with Phil, which everyone in the group took well in.

Then Daniela saw Kyo throw a punch at Yuki who blocked it, and hit Kyo square on the face. He flew out the door and landed on the ground, hard. _Ouch. _Daniela flinched. Angelina and Phil clapped in amazement at what they witnessed. Jamie stalked off, angry for some reason. Daniela couldn't take what she was seeing.

"Stupid cat." Yuki said, then he felt someone's stare, he turned to be locked gazes with Daniela, she glared at him and ran out of the room, "Damn rat." She muttered and was outside, she saw Kyo on the ground still and crouched next to him.

**Meanwhile inside...**

"Kyo-kun!" Tohru cried. Ashley covered her mouth her hands.

"I'm sure he's fine. Right Shigure?" Steve asked.

"Yes! Now why don't we have some food? I'm very hungry! How about you Steve-san?" Steve raised his eyebrow but nodded hesitantly. _Steve-san?_ He pondered. (A/N remember the group doesn't know ANYTHING about japanese, so uh.. Yeah!) Tohru stood up.

"Okay!" She said brightly, "What would you like Steve-san?"

"I.. Uh don't know." He replied sheepishly.

Tohru turned to Ashley, "How about you Ashley-chan?" Ashley was taken aback about the -_chan_ part.

"Um, I'm not sure."

Shigure then whispered to Tohru, "Uh, Tohru, you _do_ remember that they're not from here, right?" Then realization hit her.

"OH MY GOD!" she cried out, which surprised Ashley and Steve. The rest stopped and looked at her, "I'm really, really sorry! I forgot!" She bowed down.

Steve waved his hand, "Oh no! It's alright!"

"Yeah, it's alright." Ashley spoke up.

"O-okay!" Tohru stuttered. "But then," She turned to Shigure, "What do I make?"

"Anything Tohru! Just think of it as… if they were taste testers!" Shigure pointed his finger up.

"Oh.. Okay then!" Tohru happily went to the kitchen. Ashley got up too.

"I'll go help her if I can." She mumbled. Shigure and Steve nodded and continued talking, apparently Steve was a nig pervert too, like Shigure. It's a small world after all.

**Meanwhile outside…**

"Hey Kyo, are you okay?" Daniela asked. Kyo ignored her and got up on his feet and dusted himself off. "Hey! I'm talking to you!" She yelled, he walked off into the direction of the path they just walked not too long ago. She ran to him and grabbed him by the shoulder and turned him to make him look at her, he glared at her.

"What the hell do you WANT?!" He barked at her. She took a step backwards. A little shaken about his ourburst. He sighed and ran a hand through his bright hair, he sighed and bowed his head, in what seemed in shame, "Look I don't need your pity." He said quietly.

"What pity?" She scoffed, that made him look at her. "I only came here to see if you were alright, okay?" She glanced at him, he was turned away from her. "Look Kyo, I don't want to seem that I have pity for you okay? I want to understand you. And the others too, but in order for that to happen, you have…" She took a deep breath, "You have to trust me, trust us. Please." She could not believe what she was doing. Her, Daniela Martinez, pleading to someone, much less a short tempered red-head.

"Whatever."

"What?"

"I said whatever." Kyo said through gritted teeth.

"Good. Cuz' I was NOT planning to be begging on my knees."

Kyo chuckled, then turned angry again. "DAMMIT! That damn rat!"

"What about him?" Daniela cocked her head to the side.

"He always seems to beat the shit out of me!"

"So? Keep beating him." Daniela replied curtly.

"That's _it._ I keep trying, yet I haven't gotten to lay a finger on him."

"And how long has this been going?" She inquired.

"Uh… almost two years." Kyo replied hesitantly, then he braced himself for the humiliation that was going to come. But he never expected the reply Daniela gave.

"Really? That long? What is he Jackie Chan or something?" She joked.

"I don't know!" Kyo replied exasperatedly, he was starting to get annoyed about this, not Daniela, she was a cool person to be with so far, but about Yuki. It really pissed him off that he can never beat Yuki in anything, even Tohru for that matter! All he wanted was to beat him once. Once! That's all he asks!

"I'll do it." Daniela said, pulling Kyo out of this thoughts.

"Do what?" He asked curiously.

"I'll beat him up."

"What? D-do you know what you're getting yourself into?"

She replied shrugging her shoulders.

"And plus you're a _GIRL!"_

"And? Isn't Yuki a girl?" She joked. "And plus, I have trained, and I have _powers._ Not that I will use them or anything. I don't cheat." She said as a matter of fact.

"You have a point." Kyo said thoughtfully. She sweatdropped, she was only joking, she didn't think he would take it seriously, the whole Yuki-a-girl thing, not the fighting. In fact, she wanted to fight, she fought the urge to just go out and punch anyone who was in her way. So instead of Kyo's take on it, she left him and went inside the house to find Yuki. Luckily he was still in the living space. He was chatting with Angelina, who looked like she was flirting with him. _Bitch._ She went in front of him, arms crossed.

"Hey." Yuki looked at her. "Outside. Now." She demanded the last part with her thumb. She walked out of the house. Everyone seemed to catch interest because they were all going outside, minus Ashley and Tohru, who were still making the snacks.

Yuki looked confused as to what was going on. Daniela pointed at him. "You." Then to herself. "Me. Fight." Kyo's eyes widen, _She is actually going to fight him._

"W-what?"

"Don't play stupid with me, rat." She spat. She positioned herself into a fighting stance. "And don't worry I won't use my powers or ruin your pretty face." She smirked.

Yuki nodded and put himself into a fighting stance too.

"OOH! I WANT TO SAY GO! I WANT TO SAY IT!" Shigure said this like he was a seven-year-old who wanted the last ice cream.

"Say what?" Kyo said annoyed.

"To start the fight, duh Kyon-Kyon!" Shigure told Kyo as if he was stupid.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Kyo yelled back.

"Sorry, hehe!" Shigure laughed like he was a schoolgirl, which was creepy to Daniela. She gave him a funny look before returning to face Yuki.

"Damn perverted dog."

"Just DO IT!" Daniela screamed. She wanted to beat this rat's ass.

"Okay…! One, two, thr–" Then he was interrupted by a giddy voice

"Everyone the snacks are ready!" Tohru called from the inside, she was now in the living space seeing that no one was in there, Ashley entered also. Daniela groaned, she really wanted to beat this guy's ass.

"Where is everyone?" Ashley asked.

"I don't know." Then she heard distant yells coming from outside, she looked out, and sure enough everyone was outside. Tohru and Ashley left the snacks on the table and went out. The group was sitting down on the porch, while Shigure and Kyo were bickering about something, mostly Kyo was, Shigure was only giggling away. Jamie who was next to them rolled her eyes.

"What is going on?" Ashley asked the person nearest to them, which was Jamie.

"A fight." She shrugged.

"Wha–" Tohru started.

"Daniela?!" Ashley shrilled.

Daniela groaned again, and looked at her, just when she was about to fight this asshole…

"What?"

"W-why are you fighting Yuki-kun?" Ashley asked timidly as she approached her.

"Because I feel like it."

"But–"

"Just go Ashley!" she yelled at her, then when she saw Ashley's face with a look of hurt, her gaze softened, "Look, I'm sorry Ash, I just… I want to fight, okay? And don't worry I won't use my powers." Ashley nodded, "Now go over to Kyo or something because we're gonna mess some shit up!" Daniela said excitingly, her eyes shined with determination. Ashley smiled and left to stand next to Kyo, who had his arms crossed, Shigure had left him.

From what they were standing, Daniela and Yuki's fight looked one of an argument.

"Um… hello Kyo-kun!" Ashley said brightly after a while of silence, she had just learned how to use honorifics from Tohru in the kitchen.

"Hey?" He blinked. Then he blinked some more. He held his head in confusion, _What is this? Dejá vu? Yup, it damn is. _

"Kyo-kun are you… okay?" Ashley asked with concern. Kyo just stared at her, there was something about this girl, that was making his head hurt badly. _Her__ eyes…_ Those blue eyes reminded him of something, or someone. It was so damn familiar, but something he never recognized. Then he could feel himself falling, falling into the ground.

"Kyo-kun!" He heard Ashley's shrill voice, but it didn't sound _like_ her, it sounded it was mixed with some other voice. Even her face was hers, but it _wasn't._ She was looking down at him, screaming his name, the others stopped what they were doing and looked what happened. Daniela stopped what she was doing and ran over to him, her face shown fear and concern.

Then the world around him went black.

* * *

_"GET AWAY YOU MONSTER!" Akito yelled at Kyo. He was holding his hand over his mouth in disgust. Kyo had just turned into his hideous other form. The cat's true form. The form everyone detested and feared from. Kyo ran away in fear and ran through the wall, not caring that he did. He ran through the Sohma estate and stopped when he was away from everyone and everything. After a few minutes, he returned to his human form. He still had his pants on, which was a good thing too. He dropped on his knees and cried._

_He didn't know how long he was crying, but soon it turned into nighttime. _

_Looks like nobody cared to find me, Kyo thought scornfully. He sat down and leaned back his hands and looked up at the sky. So beautiful but far away for anyone to reach._

_Then he heard someone walking near him, his cat-like reflexes caught it. He stood up and braced himself for who was coming for him._

_"Kyo? My little Kyo, is that you?" A voice called out to him, he knew perfectly who it was. _

_He didn't answer, instead he waited for them to be face to face with them._

_"Oh there you are, Kyo!" His mom popped out of the bushes, she smiled at him, a fake one, that same smile she always gave him. She holding something and when she was in front of him, she grabbed his left wrist and slipped on his black and white bead bracelet. She slid her hand and squeezed his hand in that motherly way she showed him, but it never worked for him. She gave him another smile, but this time it was different. Something she never showed when he was around. Something he never knew until he was older._

_Sorrow._

_Now in Kyo's subconscious, he was walking in darkness, but suddenly two pictures pop up. One of Ashley and the one next to her was his mom._

_He saw Ashley's smile, and compared it to his mother's. But why was he comparing those two, they had nothing in common with each other. He barely knew her, just like with Daniela, but there was some connection with them, something special. He held his head again, his brain pounded against his skull. _

_"Dammit, why is my head hurting so damn much!" He said aloud. He then walked, not knowing what else to do. "How long do I stay here?" He asked himself._

_"Kyo…" An eerie voice called out to him._

_"What… who's there!" Kyo called back._

_"It's me." Then the person appeared before him. Kyo couldn't believe his eyes. _

_"M-mom?" _

_"Yes my little Kyo?" Even though it was a dream, he couldn't believe it. It was a dream right…? Then his emotions flared anger._

_"Why are you here, huh?"_

_"My little Kyo–"_

_"Don't CALL me that."_

_"R-right Kyo." She cleared her throat, "Kyo, will you listen to what I have to say?"_

_"W-what? What the hell do you mean listen, of course I have to! You're right THERE!"_

_"I… I know Kyo, but will you _listen?_" Kyo just stared at her, she still looked the same, but there was something about her face, there were bruises. He decided he would ask later about them, so in return for an answer, he nodded. "Okay, good. Well I'm guessing why are here, right?" _

_"Hell yeah!"_

_His mom laughed lightly, "Still the same son I had." Then she turned stern, "Well the reason is simple, really." She paused._

_"And?" He inquired._

_"And well, it's, uh, complicated."_

_"So? It's not that I have to go anywhere. Sheesh."_

_"I know… but first I have to show you something."_

_"What is it?" His mom didn't answer him, she only pointed something behind him._

_It was Daniela. _

_Kyo turned around to ask his mom why he was seeing her here, but she made a gesture to make Kyo see what was going on. Daniela wasn't far away from him, but she was. _

_"GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Daniela screamed into the darkness then she outstretched her arms in hopes to grab onto something, anything. _

_So she can't see me, Kyo thought, as if hearing his thoughts, his mom nodded. They turned back to her. That's when Kyo heard a voice, a voice that made his skin crawl. _

_"Daniela, Daniela, Daniela. You've been such a bad girl, you know? But no worries, I hope you remember that you will never leave my clutches. NEVER. You are bound to me and your twin is too." Kyo couldn't see who it was, but he felt that whoever it was, they had some connection to Daniela._

_"Shut up!" She yelled at him. She put her hands over her ears in hopes to block him. Kyo couldn't help but feel bad for her, he was disturbing her dreams by witnessing this and doing nothing to stop it._

_"You can't even control yourself–"_

_"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" She screamed at him. Kyo was shocked from her outburst, but even more shocked that he saw trembling there with fear, something he hasn't seen from her from the moment he met her._

_The voice tsked at her, "Now dear, please contain yourself." Then he scornfully laughed at her. "You can't even hold yourself without having your other self taking over you. It wants OUT! Let it free! It's in your blood!" Daniela slumped to the ground. She started to cry. "Aww, now look at the this. This girl, this very same girl, who thinks she's so tough, look at her now." Kyo felt his blood boil that this person was taunting her, his mom put her hand on his shoulder, trying to soothe him, which surprisingly did. _

_"Shut up…" She choked out. She hugged herself. Kyo wanted to go over there and beat whoever was saying those things to her, then he stopped himself, why was he so determined to protect her, why was he feeling those emotions today, so many revolving _them.

_"Please dear, you have a destiny, two in fact. And your twin, why I must feel satisfied about how they are!" What…? A twin? Sam?_

_"Although I doubt they know anything, but I do know that they are in pain, a different pain than yours, but," They gave off an evil laugh, "the same really, you both have a doomed future ahead of you. But really you will both give up to me unless one of you…" Doomed future…? What does that mean? She has a doomed life ahead like… like mine? Then the person concluded with something that will haunt both of them for a very long time._

_"We will meet again my sweet Daniela…"_

_"STOP!" She screamed again and then she disappeared in an instant. Then the voice spoke again, "and your twin..." Kyo fell to his knees, all those emotions there made him feel so weak._

_"Why… why did I see that?" He said weakly. He could feel tears prick his eyes for some reason, swallowing, he felt a lump in his throat._

_"You had to know something of her." His mom said simply._

_"Her? You mean Daniela? Why the hell do I need to know something from her, huh? When she doesn't know NOTHING of me! I can't even tell her anything! And what did that Bastard say about her twin? She already knows! Why..." He trailed off, somehow all of this was connected to him, but he brushed it away, as if._

_His mom smiled sadly, "I know Kyo… but one day, you will understand all of this"_

_"Wha-what do you mean!" He lifted his head to her, but found she wasn't there. _

"Kyo… wake up…" _A voice drifted in_

_"Hey!" He yelled into the darkness, "COME BACK HERE!"_

"KYO WAKE THE FUCK UP!" _the voice boomed._

Kyo's eyes fluttered open. His vision was a little hazy, but soon he could see perfectly. His eyes met a pair of green and brown eyes.

"GAH!" He sat upright. He rubbed his head.

_Phew, it _was_ just a dream, but what do I do now?_

"Hey Kyo, are you alright?" Daniela asked him. He stood up and looked at them both.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm alright, just a little dehydrated, that's all."

"Oh! I'll get you some water, Kyo-kun!" Tohru smiled at him, and he couldn't help but smile back. Daniela stared at Kyo then at Tohru, she shook her head and left them there, mumbling, "I swear…" and headed inside.

Then at that moment, he decided that the dream he just had, for now he will keep it away, deep inside his mind. Right now he had to get to know them better, since they're gonna stay here. Then Kyo looked around, no soul was in sight.

"Hey, where are the others?" He asked Tohru.

"Uh, well, they went inside and right now, Shigure is calling Hatori." Tohru said brightly with her radiant smile.

"H-Hatori? Why?"

"Well," Tohru put her finger under her chin as if in deep thought, "Shigure was worried about you and Daniela passing out that he said he had to call."

"He was worried? About me?" He scoffed.

"Not only him, but the others too! Even Yuki-kun!" Then she started fiddling with the hem of her skirt, nervously she continued, "I...I was worried too." She blushed

"Oh, um…" He awkwardly patted her head, which caused _him_ to blush, not knowing what else to do, he could've hugged her but apparently two things were in the way. One the stupid curse would kick in and two, how can he? What if she wouldn't want one from him? _Why the hell am I STILL thinking this? _

Inside, Daniela could perfectly see what was seeing, and apparently the damn rat too, from the window. She gave him a glare before turning back to the obvious lovebirds. Then she saw that it was turning awkward, anybody in their right mind could tell it was. They were both nervously laughing and avoiding eye contact _and_ blushing. Daniela sighed, _they both need help._ She got up, but somebody blocked her way. She looked up to be gazing into Hazel eyes. She tried to sidestep her way, but he gripped her arm.

"James let me go." She said averting his gaze.

"Why? Just let them carry on their awkward moment." He said flatly.

She growled at him, and that made her spark him with her powers. "Ow! Daniela, what was that for!?"

She shrugged, "Dunno, now leave me alone." Then she left him, but not to outside, to somewhere else she thought that was close to home. The roof.

James watched over her and went back to the group, he sighed sadly.

* * *

It was still early, so the group decided that they see the neighborhood and know it a little, with Yuki there as a tour guide. Tohru stayed behind to make lunch for them when they returned and Ashley offered to help, in took a lot of insisting but Ashley convinced Tohru that she would help. Danny wanted to stay behind, only for Ashley, but Daniela offered to stay for many reasons. Kyo helped Tohru and Ashley, since he have anything else to do. Shigure was, well being Shigure. (XD)

"Ahhh, so many high school girls! So many!" Shigure said in sing-song voice. Then he continued with his oh-so famous song, High School Girls.

"Shut up you damn perverted dog!" Kyo yelled from the kitchen, he was making the riceballs, while Ashley and Tohru were frying up some fish, recommended by Ashley.

"Uh… Kyo-kun?" Ashley asked nervously.

"Yeah?" He answered back gruffly.

"Um… why… why do you call Shigure that?" She said shyly. Ashley was a very shy and timid person, but until people get to know her, she opens up, and right now her confidence was at a low.

"Call Shigure what?"

"What you just said."

"Oh. That well…" He scratched his head absentmindedly. "I just do, okay?"

"Y-yes." she bowed down, another thing she learned from Tohru, "I'm really, really sorry I asked! Really! I-I didn't mean to make you angry. Please forgive me Kyo-kun!" She babbled. Kyo caught a sense of dejá vu again.

"It's okay, geez, now go back to what you were doing." He said harshly, he didn't mean to, but this girl was getting to him. Those blue eyes she had, haunted him for some reason, and he didn't like it.

"O-okay." She went back with Tohru, who sent Kyo a reassuring smile, he couldn't help but smile back at her. But he felt bad for Ashley, he didn't mean to make her feel bad. Then he decided that he would apologize her later. He finished the riceballs and wanted to clear his head of many things that happened this past day.

"Hey, I'm done." Tohru checked the riceballs and gave him a huge smile.

"That's great Kyo-kun!" He blushed.

"Ah, um I-I'll go." He stammered, he quickly got out of the kitchen and went to his room. _Great going. _He thought to himself.

Ashley finally let out the tears that she was holding up and cried. Tohru noticed this and quickly went to her aid. She now held her hands.

"Ashley-chan! What's wrong, did you burn yourself? Oh no! I shouldn't have let you cook! It's all my fault!" She rambled.

"No, no it isn't it's my fault." Ashley sniffed. Tohru gently took Ashley's arms and inspected them, no burn in sight.

"Ashley-chan, what's wrong? You can tell me anything, if you want." She smiled softly.

"It's Kyo-kun." Ashley choked out.

Tohru's eyes widen a little, "W-what about him?"

"I think he hates me."

"Why would you think that?"

"I-I don't know," She started sobbing, and Tohru brought her into a hug.

"It's okay, Kyo-kun is like that!" Ashley pulled away and looked at her, so Tohru continued, "That's what I thought when I first met too! But after we got to know each other it got better," _And it did… He is the sweetest person I ever met, even if he doesn't know it… _"And I'm sure you and Kyo-kun will be friends too!"

Ashley smiled a little, "Okay, Tohru-chan, thanks."

"Tohru."

"W-what?"

"You can just call me Tohru." Tohru smiled brightly and Ashley did too. She can tell a friendship blossoming between them and she was glad and so was Tohru.

A knock on the door interrupted them.

"Oh! I bet that might be Hatori!" Tohru said brightly.

"Hator-ri?" Ashley pronounced the name.

"Yes! He's the Sohma doctor! But he is a kind person!"

"Oh… okay." Ashley said understanding.

And with that Tohru skipped out of the kitchen and answered the door, but it wasn't Hatori who was there…

"TOHRU?!" Uotani screeched, she looked angry.

"Uo-chan? Hana-chan?"

* * *

**UH OH! Tohru's BFF have arrived! Until next time! **

**I accept constructive criticism, (IDK what are flames? I am SO clueless! DX)**

**Read and Review :D**

**It makes the glitter sparkle! 3**

**-Stephanie**


	5. Chapter 5: Brokenhearted

**OKAY! I got to upload AGAIN! YAY! so um here it goes... !**

**DISCLAIMER:** I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET OR ANY SONGS I MENTION!

"Uo-chan? Hana-chan?" Tohru said surprised. She forgot about her best friends. _But how can I do that? So many things, that's why!_

"Tohru where were you today!? We thought something bad happened to you!"

"Yes. We were very worried, Tohru. But it looks like you are perfectly fine." Hana said in that eerie voice she had.

"Hana, Uo! Come in! I-I'll explain."

"No, no it's okay Tohru, we just wanted to see if you were alright." Uo said.

"Are-are you sure?"

"Yeah, but tell me one thing, why didn't you go to school?"

"Ahh… w-well, you see the reason is, I-I had to–"

"She had to attend the exchange students!" Shigure's voice boomed behind her, making Tohru jump a little.

"Exchange students?" Hana asked expressionless.

"Yes, yes I am terribly sorry that my sweet little flower didn't attend the last day of school!"

"It's okay, dude." Uo replied, annoyed at Shigure, "But exchange students? Where are they from?"

"They're from America! The country of the red, white and blue!" Shigure said happily.

"O-kay. So how many are there?"

"13!" Tohru spoke up.

"13? Hmm… how ironic, America had the 13 original colonies, interesting." Hana replied thoughtfully.

"13 what?" Shigure asked, being Shigure, he barely knew any history of America, only the ones that sparked his interest. (A/N if you know what I mean…)

"So you're keeping all of them, in this house?" Uo asked in disbelief.

"Yup! More high school girls!"

"Cool, I can't to meet them." Uo said.

"Yes, how lovely."

"Well, too bad, they all left in a tour led by Yuki." Shigure said.

"The Prince is with them? Well, that sucks I wanted to meet them." Uo pouted a little.

"Yes, Americans in fact and their food." Hana said, she _loved_ food, so of course she would say that.

"Sorry to hear that, but there are two of them here!" Shigure piped up.

"Can we meet them then?" Uo asked, she really wanted to meet these Americans so did Hana. They wanted to see how blonde they were, did they tan, or ate as much food, all the things they've heard from people.

"Sure! Let me get them!" Shigure went deep into the house to fetch Ashley and Daniela. Luckily he found Ashley, which was easy, but where was Daniela?

"So are they really blonde?" Uo asked.

"Do they eat a lot?"

"Uh… not really, but they are great people! Do you want to come inside?" Tohru gestured to the couch.

"Yeah sure." Uo replied, both her and Hana sat on the couch. "So how is orange top?" That question made Tohru blush, Uo saw this and couldn't help but tease her about, "Oh… I see how it is then."

"How what is?" Tohru asked, her face beet red.

Just then Ashley and Daniela came into the room, Ashley being her shy self, and Daniela being grumpy as ever. Daniela was happily on the roof, when Shigure sneaked up on her, she practically tackled him for trying to that. Tohru breathed a sigh of relief. She got up and introduced them to her friends.

"Hana, Uo this is Ashley and Daniela."

"Yo." Came Uo's response.

"Good afternoon." Hana's. Ashley just waved and Daniela gave a slight nod. They sat on the couch across.

"So… what brings you here to Japan, and much less here?" Uo asked them. Daniela cast Ashley a look. Then Uo whispered to Tohru, who came to sit down next to them. "Do they understand us?"

"Yes Uo! They can speak Japanese fluently, just give them some time."

"Uh…" Daniela started, "We were picked from our school to… to spend our last year in high school here, some of us. Others are here to go to college for one year or something." Daniela tried to explain the best she could, back on America, their mentor told them to say that if they came in contact with anyone who needed the info or something. Ashley nodded.

"Cool." Uo glanced down at her watch, her eyes widen, "Shit, looks like we have to leave."

"What!" Tohru cried out.

Uo smiled sadly, "I wish we could stay, but me and Hana have to go."

"W-why? If you don't mind me asking." Uo laughed. _Sweet, polite Tohru._

"Well, me and Hana were chosen to go to Italy for the whole summer break. And we hoped that you came to school so we could all go together, you know, a girl's vacation just us three." Uo wrapped each of her arms on Tohru and Hana.

"Oh…" Tohru was deeply saddened but happy at the same time. Sad that she won't get to see her best friends in the whole summer, and happy that she gets to know the group that crashed into Shigure's house. "I hope you have a fun trip."

"Thank you, but it won't be the same without you, Tohru." Hana said solemnly. Hana and Uo got up.

"Yeah, I'll make sure that orange top takes care of you, and you too." She pointed to Shigure, who merely laughed nervously.

"O-okay, Uo." Tohru could feel tears threatening to spill.

"Aww, Tohru don't cry." Uo hugged her friend again, tightly. Hana, feeling left out, joined in.

"I-I'm going to miss you." Her bottom lip quivered.

"We will too Tohru." Hana said.

They eventually pulled away, seeing as how Uo and Hana were going to be late to catch their flight.

Tohru stood at the doorway and waved to her best friends until they were out of sight. But she had to stay positive for them. It was just the summer, they were going to come back for the start of the new school year. One more year until adulthood, freedom. She decided that she would make the best of it, and with her new friends. With determination, she went inside and finished the dinner alongside Ashley.

* * *

"This is Yaozaki Park, the biggest park we have here." Yuki announced to the group. Throughout the whole day, the group was amazed at the buildings and people they saw. Surprisingly, Yuki had a good time with them, they weren't annoying, like his family. They were quiet, when told to, they listened, and most of all were respectful. So far to him, Americans were good people. "And our final stop." He checked his watch, they were right on time to go back to Shigure's house. A few "awws" were heard. "I'll be back guys, I just have to go to the bathroom." The group nodded. "Any of you have to go?" They all shook their heads. "Okay, stay close here, don't go anywhere far."

Everyone chatted with each other. James was being bothered by Angelina, Hayley was buying ice cream, in a vending machine close by, with Jamie and Danny and Phil and Mandy were holding hands in their newfound love and walked away. Sam and Adam were talking to each other.

"Hey Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"How do you think Joahna's holding up?"

"Oh, that. I don't know." Her gaze drifted away to Joahna who crouched down and was touching flowers, but her look showed of sadness, something that nobody ever saw on her pretty face. Ever since she found out about Phil and Mandy, Joahna was starting to get depressed. "Joahna…" She whispered, she turned to Adam she took his hand, "C'mon, let's go talk to her." They neared Joahna, and she looked up at them and smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes.

"Hey guys. Look at these flowers they're so beautiful!" She sniffed the flowers. _She's brokenhearted. _Sam thought sadly. Sam hoped she wouldn't experience that, ever.

"Yeah they are, but not as beautiful as you Joahna!" Sam gushed.

"I guess." Joahna replied weakly. Sam nudged Adam to say something.

"H-hey Joahna, why don't we walk around?"

Joahna shrugged her shoulders and got up, "Sure." She walked ahead of them enjoying the scenery until something crashed her spirits once again. Up ahead she saw two people, who at the moment, she despised kissing. Sam saw this and caught up with and grabbed her arm and spun her around the other direction.

"Um, let's not go that way." She suggested. Joahna only nodded. Sam never saw her in this state, she was her best friend and she wanted her friend to be happy. And Phil was her friend too, but her BFF was first in everything. The three walked in silence, until Sam spoke up again. "Hey Joahna," They stopped, "Don't be so down, I-I mean it's only a mere crush, right? Nothing to be heartbroken about, right?" Joahna only stared at her.

"No! I-I mean… I don't know!" She groaned, "I don't even why I love him!"

"L-love him?" Sam sputtered out. Adam was just as surprised as Sam. Joahna _loves _Phil?

"Yes." Joahna nodded her head vigorously.

"B-but how can you? I-I mean it's not that there aren't any good traits of him, but, _how_?" Adam asked in disbelief. "I thought you only _liked_ him?"

Joahna sighed, "I know, I thought so too, but after Prom, I fell in love with him."

Sam and Adam were just speechless. They couldn't say anything. Joahna was just hopeless. Then Joahna skipped and turned around, so that she was walking backwards.

"I mean it's HOPELESS!" She dipped her head back and stretched her arms wide.

"Joahna all you need is to move on–" Sam started.

"How can I possibly move on? He knows! I mean how can I face him now?"

"Joahna calm down." Adam soothed her.

"Why should I? I'm a mess! I mean who would ever love me, huh? Have you guys ever thought about that?" Her voice started to get louder, and tears were now streaming down her face, not of a broken heart, but the fact that a lot of crap has happened throughout the past, secrets that were revealed not too long ago.

"Joahna we never said that." Adam said.

"I… I know, I'm sorry." Joahna rubbed her eyes. Sam ran to her and grabbed her in a big hug.

"It's going to be okay, Joahna. Don't you worry." Sam pulled away and squeezed her shoulder. "Who knows… maybe someone will like you, or maybe fall in _love_ with you." She giggled, which made Joahna smile.

"Thanks Sam." Then she twirled around, in what Sam called it, Joahna's way. She stopped spinning, and felt a little woozy, she then asked "But who will fall in love with me?"

Sam was about to answer her when Joahna felt an impact on her back and soon she felt herself falling to the ground. "Ow..." She grudgingly sat up, looks like someone ran into her. She couldn't see who it was, because she could see only their back and their head. They had brown hair, she noted.

"Spoke to soon." Adam commented, Sam punched him in the arm and ran to Joahna, then the group, seeing this, rushed over. Then a big crowd gathered around.

"Argh! Look I'm very sorry," the person said, Joahna saw that they held their head in pain.

"N-no, it's my fault!" She blurted out. Then the person finally looked at her. Her first thought was that they had beautiful brown eyes that matched his hair. _Wow. _They both stared into each other's eyes and it seemed that the world stopped until...

"Excuse me," Joahna could hear Yuki's voice. Joahna broke away from that tense gaze of the cute guy. _C-cute guy?_ "Miss Joahna, are you okay?" He asked Joahna crouching down on one knee, then he looked over to the person who knocked Joahna down. "Naohito?!"

"P-president?" The person, Naohito, stuttered out. Joahna blinked.

"Wait! Yuki you're the president of Japan!?" Everyone sweatdropped.

"Looks like you hit her hard in the head." Adam commented, then he earned another punch from Sam.

* * *

**The song I chose was "Brokenhearted" by Karmin, LOVE them, plus what Sam says to Joahna, you know...**

**I will try to bring more FRUITS BASKET and less GROUP, but in order for me to do that... it's hard, this whole thing is centered around the group. –Sigh– Man tomorrow I have to go to school ARGH!**

**I think this is my shortest chapter TO DATE! YAY! **

**I accept constructive criticism**

**Read and Review :D**

**It makes the glitter sparkle! 3**

**-Stephanie**


	6. Chapter 6: So This Our New Home?

**YAY! I updated! Okay... uh enjoy?**

**DISCLAIMER:** I DO NOT OWN FRUIT BASKETS! OR SONG I PUT AS TITLE 

_BUT I DO OWN PLOT AND MY ORIGINAL CHARACTERS I CREATED_

* * *

After getting back from their tour, Hatori had swung by and he was surprised by the strange guests Shigure had. When he checked Kyo and Daniela, he said it was just dehydration, and later he interrogated Shigure about this in his room, and Shigure told him everything he heard from them, including that they were here on a mission to break their bond. Hatori didn't believe him one bit, so Shigure caught Angelina in the hallway and asked him to tell them. Hatori believed her, a little, so to prove him right, she showed him her powers.

"Drop your cellphone."

"Wha-"

"I SAID DROP IT." She demanded. He did, and he shut his eyes waiting for the crash of his phone, but it never came. He looked at Angelina, she had outstretched her arm and her eyes were glowing. Hatori gazed at his phone, and there it was, floating in mid-air. His eyes widen a little and he looked at Shigure, who just nodded his head knowingly. After that he turned to Angelina.

"So it's true you're trying to break our curse?"

She nodded, "We have to."

Hatori nodded in understanding. He then went back to Shigure who was ogling at Angelina, who could blame him, she was attractive. Hatori rolled his eyes.

"Shigure, where exactly are they going to stay?"

"Here of course!" Shigure said.

"We are?" Angelina asked as she was inspecting Shigure's bookcase.

"Why yes of course! We wouldn't want you to sleep in some crummy hotel, plus…. I bet you don't have any money." Shigure wiggled his eyebrows. Angelina scoffed.

"What?... I mean it's true," Shigure giggled, and Angelina continued, "But we wouldn't want to trouble you."

"Oh no it's alright with me! Here I have a plan…" Hatori sighed knowing perfectly well what's going to happen

* * *

"WHAT? YOU'RE MAKING THAT DAMN RAT SLEEP IN THE SAME ROOM AS ME!?" Kyo yelled at Shigure.

"But you're not _alone._ I'll be there!"

"Like that makes it better, and I agree with the stupid cat." Yuki said while pointing at Kyo with his finger.

"HEY!"

"Kyo, it's only temporary." Shigure reasoned.

"Good." He huffed.

The sleeping arrangements were: In the extra bedroom, Tohru, Daniela, Ashley, Sam and Mandy, slept there, since Tohru's room needed a repair. In Yuki's room, (Shigure decided this, since his room was the cleanest) Angelina, Hayley, Joahna and Jamie. In Shigure's room, Kyo, Yuki, and Shigure(A/N I feel bad for Kyo and Yuki). And finally Kyo's room, Danny, Steve, Adam, James and Phil.

The rest were fine with the sleeping arrangements, mostly Joahna was glad she wouldn't be in the same room as Mandy. Daniela was glad she was away from Angelina.

* * *

Two weeks later, everyone was settled in, thanks to Shigure who remodeled his house so that there were more rooms. So now his house was more spacious. They didn't how Shigure did it, but it was great.

Kyo's, Yuki's, Shigure's and Tohru's were in the same place, but just that the hallway was more longer. And under the new rooms, there was a new-old kitchen and a bigger living space and dinning room, and Shigure added a bigger kotatsu. From outside, it still looked the same, but inside everything was different, more _modern._ There lay the latest technologies that the group knew and noticed there wasn't any before. For instance they didn't have what's called an _Xbox, _or a _Wii_. So Shigure bought all of that, along with the latest games. And a new wide, flat-screen TV with a DVD player. The kitchen was kept the same, for Tohru's sake, but bigger. Everyone was amazed, mostly Tohru, Yuki and Kyo, who never saw or heard of the new stuff. The group sweatdropped, even they lived in Japan, the most modern country, they didn't even half the stuff they said. Before, they wondered if they even watched TV, or listen to music, or had a computer. So to them, the group was their _Sensei, _in all things technology.

After that, Shigure bought laptops for everyone, the group, along with Tohru, furiously declined his gift, saying that it was enough and that they were grateful for him letting them stay. Shigure only laughed at them and with a wave of his hand, he told them to keep them.

But in those two weeks, Kyo kept having weird dreams involving the group, mostly Daniela, but twice though, after that it stopped completely. He wondered why, but at the same time relieved from it all. He didn't want to keep to having those dreams when they were there and plus he had a lot of questions to ask his mom, but nothing came.

So far the group have been nice to him, Shigure, Tohru and that damn rat. And everyone got along great except for Jamie and Daniela, who have so far stuck up for him when Yuki confronted him or did anything to him, which was weird and a little embarrassing. You know having 2 girls to be there for him. But so far it has been fine. Even with them knowing their curse and all, they treated them like normal people, and reverse. It was weird not having anyone popping up from the main house, but Kyo brushed it off, thinking they had plans or were out vacationing.

So far, Daniela, Ashley and James were really good friends with Kyo, the others were good, but as close like those three. James was a good friend to turn to, since Kyo didn't really have any, and for once he had a friend who _wasn't_ a girl, he didn't mind that he did, but he wanted a guy best friend. Daniela was a good person in every way, she trusted him and he did to her. He learned a lot about Daniela. He learned that she was really picky about her food, stating she hated a lot of food. She loved the colors orange, red and black, she hated the color purple, and Kyo couldn't agree with her more. She has a black belt in Karate, is a pro in Taekwondo, Kung Fu and Judo, and that impressed him by far. But the thing that surprised him the most, was that they had the same birthday. And in return he told Daniela everything she and her group needed to know about the curse and zodiac and his life too. But not all of it.

_Just not the right time._

And lastly, Ashley was a really kind person to him, although shy at times, she had opened up to him. He laughed, recalling back when he tried apologizing to her.

* * *

*FLASHBACK*

It was the second night the group had stayed and Kyo padded to the kitchen wanting a glass of milk for his lack of sleep. He noticed the light on in there, so he cautiously made his way in and found that Ashley was standing with a glass of milk in her hand, just what he was coming for. Her back was to him, not knowing that he was there. He quietly went to refrigerator and opened it, after making the noise, Ashley turned around and gasped. Sure enough there wasn't milk in there. He sighed and looked at the sink, and there it was, an empty carton.

"Oh my gosh! D-did you want the milk Kyo-kun? I-I am terribly sorry! Really I am!" He then walked over to her and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Look it's okay, now stop apologizing."

"Y-yes." She bowed. "I-if you want I can run to the store and get some milk."

He gave her a puzzled look, "Are you crazy?"

"No."

"Plus, even if there was I wouldn't let you."

"What? You don't have any 24 hour stores?" She cocked her head.

"No. There aren't any around, only if you go deep into the city."

"Oh." She then played with the ribbon that was on her pajamas. _Tohru's pajama's. _He smiled slightly and brought back his attention to Ashley who was now staring at the floor. There was a silence bestowed on them, until Kyo spoke up. _This is the perfect chance to apologize._

"I'm sorry." Ashley looked up.

"What?"

He sucked in air, "I said I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For being a jerk to you." He replied solemnly.

"Oh! It's okay Kyo-kun! Tohru told me it's how you are, so it's okay. Really!"

Kyo blushed, not about Ashley, but that Tohru has told her about him. "W-what else does she say about me?"

Ashley pondered about that and started, "Well, she um says that you have a temper, but I'm used to that, because, you see, Daniela does too. N-not that's it's a bad thing!"

"Is that all?"

She shook her head, "She also said that you are a sweet person and just have a problem with socializing, but that when you get to know them, you seem to open up more." She smiled and looked at him and saw that his face was red. "Oh my god! Kyo-kun are you sick?" She clamped her hands over mouth.

"What? No! Just a little warm."

"Oh! Then let me get a glass of water!"

"No!" He yelled at her, then saw the slightest hurt in her eyes, "S-sorry about that. But you don't have to, I'll get it. You go back to bed."

"O-okay." She bowed her head and scampered away.

"Hey." Ashley stopped and turned back, Kyo smiled, "You don't have to bow every time."

"Oh, thanks!" She was going to bow, but stopped mid-way. At the position she was, it was quite a funny scene. She nodded and smiled, "Um, goodnight Kyo-kun! I…I hope we become good friends!" And with that, she left.

Kyo froze.

_I…I hope we become good friends!_

He couldn't believe another person said that to him, and in less than two days. But the sad thing was that if they saw his true form, he knew for a fect they won't look at him the same way. But for now, he'll take the opportunity to be friends with people who, for now, accepted him.

*END FLASHBACK*

* * *

Tohru was ecstatic to have a lot of people in the house, but more tough because of all the laundry and food she would have to do, but not only that, but she still had her job. So to help her, Ashley, Sam and Daniela volunteered to help her, and to "pay" for their stay. Yuki was happy too, but not too happy having more people dislike, not that he didn't mind. Shigure, well, let's just say he was really happy to have a lot of "high school girls."

Shigure told them that he would register them to Kaibara High for the final year. Jamie, Joahna, Daniela, Sam, Ashley, Mandy, Phil, Hayley and with the exception of Adam(being one year older than them). And the rest, which consisted of Danny, Angelina, James and Steve, they would either go to the closest community college, get a job or work at the high school. They had a lot of time to make a decision, so they would wait.

They were all set to go when the school started again, but for now they had to break the bond and relax. It _was_ summer vacation, so they thought they deserved it.

* * *

The next morning….

"Shigure?" Ashley approached him. He was at the large kotatsu reading the daily newspaper. He stopped and looked up at Ashley who was fiddling with her fingers and biting her lip.

"Yes, Ashley-chan?" She sat down next to him and took a deep breath.

"Um, how did you pay all of this? I-I mean, you don't have to say it! I just wanted to know…" She trailed off, Shigure chuckled. _She's so much like Tohru, I'm surprised they're not twins._

"From my bank account and from all the best-selling books I've written, too!"

"W-wait. You're a novelist?" She said with a wide-eyed gaze.

Shigure took off his reading glasses, placed his newspaper on the table and chuckled, "Yes, my dear, I am one. Would you like to read–" Just when he was about to suggest, in one swift move Kyo came, grabbed the newspaper, rolled it up and whacked him with it, making Shigure fake-cry. "Kyo! Why must you hurt me! After all the things I bought you, this is how you repay me!"

"Shut up you damn perverted dog." Kyo dropped the newspaper. "And I didn't ask you to" he glanced at Ashley, she gave him a smile.

"Good morning Kyo-kun!"

"Morning." He smiled back but then he frowned. Ashley's smile still haunted him, like it taunted him. It was so familiar to him, but he couldn't put a finger on it.

"Do you want any breakfast? Tohru and some of the group left to fetch some groceries, so I volunteered to do it!"

"Yeah, sure. And–"

"No leeks, onions or miso, got it!" She said knowingly before heading into the kitchen.

Then Ashley started up breakfast and her mind drifted towards Danny. _No! You shouldn't feel this way about him! He's _4 years older_ than you! But I can't help it… he's just so… perfect. Perfect for Angelina. _She hung her head. _They're perfect for each other, she's closer to his age, and she's much more beautiful than me. But… I can't help but think he might like me… No. _She sighed. She wanted to forget all her strong feelings towards Danny, she didn't want to end up with a broken heart like her best friend, Joahna. So she started thinking of other things, her family, her friends, Yuki, Shigure, Tohru and Kyo. She smiled. She was grateful to have met such kind and wonderful people, and knowing about their secret, so that she wouldn't have to hide it. So far Shigure was like an uncle to her, or a brother, he just had that _family_ vibe, Yuki too, but more brotherly. Tohru was like another sister or a mother, because she takes care of everyone and she makes people feel, well, safe. And Kyo… something was different about him, something that sparked her brain, but what was it? Kyo felt more brother, more than that, but… what? When she was around him, she felt like she had to be there for him, to help, to… protect. She stopped what she was doing. She looked at her bracelet, the only thing that she had from her mother. Before she died. Her father died long ago in a car accident, and her mom had a battle to cancer, which she desperately lost. Her mom had told her that there was something she had to tell her, but didn't get the chance to. So she was left wondering.

_My little Kyo-kun. _A whisper echoed in her mind. She jerked back, at the voice. Where did that come from? It sounded her voice, but something else. Shaking her head, she turned off the stove and brought the meal to Kyo.

* * *

**Okay this may seem harsh, but if I get at least one teensy weensy review I'll update tomorrow! I don't know it seems people aren't reading this... whatever T_T**

**BUT THAT WON'T STOP ME! I already planned the whole bunch here! but don't want to type it... D:**

**I plan a sequel, if people want it or something... **

**OMG! has anybody seen Ke$ha's new music video? "C'mon" I love it! 3**

**AS you can see I couldn't put a title for this chapter cause I couldn't think of one, but I will EVENTUALLY!**

**Okay scratch that, I did come up with one, it's "Home" by Philip Phillips, hehe cool name I must say :)**

**I accept constructive criticism**

**Read and Review :D**

**It makes the glitter sparkle! 3**

**-Stephanie**


	7. Chapter 7: We Are The Crazy People

**Sorry took me a while to do this... hehe... I had finals this week, and I think I passed them? Dunno **

**And guess what? Momiji and Haru make an appearance! YAY!**

**DISCLAIMER: **I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET, (but I am obsessed over it still, weird huh?) OR ANY SONGS HERE.

**Okay now to say hi to some reviewers! (YAY!)**

****Esther chan: Thank you for loving it! Makes so happy at least _someone_ likes the story. Phew, I didn't anybody would... And wow, you're in college, I wonder how's life like. I got 1 1/2 years left until then... (scared) And maybe they are twins, maybe they're not. I have no idea how I'm gonna type all my ideas...

Svetocha: I'm really sorry it's confusing, I'll try to make it _less_ confusing. It's my first story, so I'm working on it :D And yeah, a lot of relationships, but I will make _MAIN_ characters, and _supporting_ characters, so not everyone will be involved. So it's like there's the main star and then it's background dancers... something like that. And yeah, I tend to type _really _fast and I forget to go back. I just type and go. But I will try to go back and fix them! But thanks for the critique! I appreciate it, it makes me want to work harder!

**Okay now that's done... here's the chapter!**

Then an idea struck Daniela. She glanced at Yuki. _Heh, now it's on._ With a crack of her knuckles, and called at Yuki, "Hey rat boy, you, me outside." She got up and went outside, everyone inwardly groaned, leaving Shigure, Tohru and Kyo to sweatdrop. Yuki sighed and got up as well. And soon everyone followed out.

* * *

"Ha! Beat you rat!" Daniela threw her hands up in victory. It wasn't that hard of a fight. And Kyo was proud of her, not only for beating Yuki's ass, but for still having the guts to do it.

"Woah Yuki, you got beaten by a girl," A voice said behind Daniela, she whirled around to find a guy with black and white hair and next to him a little boy, or so she thought. "At least it was fair."

BAM!

"Ouchie." The guy mumbled, Yuki had enough strength to hit the guy. Yuki took a deep breath.

"Why are you here Haru?" Yuki asked harshly.

"Again, _ouch._ I'm only here because Momiji wanted to come and announce some big news, but I can see you have guests." Haru said, while taking a first look at the new people before him. "Hey I see Shigure's wish came true."

"Hello!" A cheery voice said, Daniela eye's traveled down to where the little boy was standing in front of her. "My name's Momiji Sohma!"

"Hey munchkin, I'm Daniela," Then a thought occurred to her, "You're a Sohma, right?" The boy nodded, then without warning Daniela brought her arms the boy. Then a poof surrounded him and soon he was bunny.

"Yup, I was right." She said proudly.

"A bunny?" Jamie asked as she was approaching her best friend.

"Yeah." Then the bunny, Momiji, hopped off Daniela's arms and went to Jamie.

"Oooh! Another girl!" Then Jamie made a squealing noise and backed away a little, surprised that it was speaking to her. "Oh, sorry."

"No, no. It's alright, um…." Jamie trailed off forgetting his name.

"Momiji!"

"Right." Jamie said.

POOF!

"AHH MY EYES!" Jamie yelled and turned the other direction, everyone else too.

* * *

After introductions were passed around Yuki asked the younger Sohma, "So what news do you bring us Momiji?" while calmly sipping the tea Tohru had prepared. Everyone was situated at the kotatsu waiting for the reply.

"Well…" He started, "EVERYONE IS INVITED TO SUMMER HOUSE OF THE SOHMA'S!" Momiji cheered. By then Kyo got up and started giving him a noogie.

"What have I said about telling us things without asking us!"

"WAH! Kyo's hurting me!" Momiji cried.

"I think it's a good idea!" Tohru piped up. Everyone nodded. Kyo still held Momiji in a headlock.

"Hey, Kyo let the poor kid go. Geez now I've lost my respect for you." Daniela sighed while Kyo glared at her and listened to her.

* * *

"ROAD TRIP, ROAD TRIP!" Momiji and Joahna chanted while walking to the two separate cars. They haven't been in the cars yet and already Kyo and Daniela were annoyed at them, but Daniela seemed to have more control than him.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" He screamed. Daniela shook her head. All the luggage were packed, not that the group had any. But they were ready.

There were two, one Hatori was driving since he was also invited. And the other car, Danny was driving, since he was most trusted by everyone and Steve was just a goofball, even though he was _older_ than Danny. The one with Danny, most of the group fit except Jamie, Daniela and Adam, so they went to the other. Hatori told Danny to follow him and to call him if they needed to stop or anything and with a simple nod the trip had begun, unbeknownst to the others that something bad was to happen. Tohru took one look at the sky, there were a few gray clouds.

"I hope there won't be a storm." She mumbled while turning her attention to Momiji who was talking to her about a surprise at the house. In the van, Shigure and Hatori were in the front. Then the seat behind them, it was Kyo, Yuki, Momiji, and Haru, in that order. Then behind _them_ was Jamie, Adam, Daniela and Tohru.

"GAH!" Daniela stretched her arms, "I hate silence! Hey Shigure do you mind to put some music?"

"Nope! Ooh do you have that iPod I lent you?" Shigure asked.

"Yeah," She said as she took it out of her mini backpack. "Hey Kyo pass it." Kyo took it grumbling something incomprehensive.

"Perfect! Now we can listen to your songs then!" Shigue said cheerfully.

"Fine. Whatever." Daniela said, but added, "Hey press shuffle, will ya?"

"Will do!" Then after Shigure hooked up the device to the van's speakers. Music blared, which frightened Kyo a little, but didn't show it. Then the trio, which consisted of Jamie, Adam and Daniela, looked at each other and gave a knowing look, knowing the song.

(A/N I suggest listening to this, if you want :D)

_Hello, _

_Wherever you are_

_Are you dancin' on the dancefloor_

_Or drinking by the bar?_

_Tonight we do it big and shining like stars_

_We don't give a f•ck_

_Cause that's just who we are_

_And we are, we are, we are, we are, we are,_

_The crazy kids_

_Them crazy, them crazy kids_

_And we are, we are, we are, we are, we are,_

_The crazy kids_

_We are the–_

_We are the crazy people_

_I see ya in the club_

_Showin' Ke$ha love_

_They trippin on them bitches_

_That be hatin' catch a dub_

_Chucking deuces,_

_Ya'll hatins' useless_

_It's such a nuisance_

_Ya'll chickens keep you're two cents_

_And keep your dollars, keep your loot_

_I'm fresher than that Gucci,_

_Them boys, they want my coochie,_

_I said nope I'm no hootchie _

_Your home girl hatin_

_I said, "Who she?"_

_Ke$ha don't give two f*cks_

_I came to start a ruckus_

_And you wanna party with us_

_Cause we–_

"CRAZY MOTHERF*CKAS!" The trio screamed out, while getting a few looks on their direction. After the chorus ended, the second verse started, Daniela's favorite. (A/N you'll see why)

_You see us in the place_

_Trippin' off the bass_

_D-D DJ rock a beat_

_Make the f*ckers shake_

_Like an earthquake, _

_like an earthquake _

_Booty pop_

_All my shorties on the dancefloor_

_Make your heart stop_

_Stop your cardiac_

_Sippin' Cognac_

_In the back_

_They, they, they chasin' my kitty-cat _

__Daniela pointed at Kyo, which she received a glare from him. Then the song continued.

_They know my zodiac_

_I'm no virgin or no virgo_

_I'm crazy, that's my word though_

_It's Ke$ha in la clase_

_They be le-let's make it loco_

{The chorus again}

Shigure giggled from the lyrics, and the final verse appeared.

_This is all we got and then it's gone_

_You call us the crazy ones?_

_But we gon' keep dancing till the dawn_

_Cause you know the party never ends_

_And tomorrow we gonna do it again_

_We're the ones that play hard,_

_We live hard,_

_We love hard,_

_We light the dark!_

_Hello, _

_Wherever you are_

_Are you dancin' on the dancefloor_

_Or drinking by the bar?_

_Tonight we do it big and shining like stars_

_We don't give a f*ck_

_Cause that's just who we are_

_And we are, we are, we are, we are, we are,_

_The crazy kids_

_Them crazy, them crazy kids_

_And we are, we are, we are, we are, we are,_

_The crazy kids_

_We are the–_

"WE ARE THE CRAZY PEOPLE!" The trio yelled and laughed after.

"That was AWESOME!" Jamie bellowed.

"Yeah!" The other two agreed.

By then Kyo was a little pissed by the lyrics, Shigure was amused, Hatori was emotionless, Yuki was smiling about the happiness that seemed to be radiating from the four in the back. Momiji was giddy as ever and Haru… well he was sleeping, even through all the noise.

"Next song!" Shigure said. And it continued, most of the songs they heard were unfamiliar to them, but they were good. To Daniela's taste, most had bad language.

* * *

After a while, Ashley, Haru and Yuki feel asleep and the rest had mini conversations with each other. Then Shigure lowered the volume and asked Daniela a question about the music in the iPod.

She shrugged, "I don't know, I like any kind as long they have meaning to me or just catch my attention."

"But if you can choose, which genre?"

"Hmm." Daniela pondered about it, then, "Rap."

"Hell yeah!" Adam said and high fived her again, Jamie just muttered something under her breath.

In the seats in front of them, Kyo just stared out the window, looking at scenery. He was about to fall asleep when someone interrupted his almost-slumber.

"Hey Kyo."

"What the hell do you want?" He asked with annoyance, he was tired from this trip already, even if they haven't arrived yet.

"Sheesh, just wanted to ask you a damn question." Jamie replied.

"What is it?" He rubbed his eyes.

"Is your hair natural?" She asked. Jamie was curious to know, his hair was just so… interesting and not real.

Kyo raised an eyebrow, "Are you serious?"

"Yes." She said as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Now, is it?"

"Is yours?" He asked, challenging her.

"Touché." She replied with narrowed eyes. "But for your information, mine is."

"Mine too." And with that he went back to nap

* * *

Then a few minutes later everyone was asleep, except for Tohru and Daniela.

"Um, Daniela-chan?"

"Hmm?"

"How is America?"

"Uh… well, America is great, you know in my opinion." She explained with a gesture of her hands.

"Where… exactly did you live? If you don't mind me asking."

"Wow, you're a really polite person Tohru." Daniela noticed, "I bet your parents were really polite too, wait… where _are _your parents?" Daniela asked. Ever since they set foot here, she's heard of the Sohma's family but not Tohru's.

"Um…" Tohru started, she knew that she would have to say it sooner or later if they asked, she didn't mind talking about them. It was great talking about them, she felt as if they were here, here with her. She smiled sadly, "Well, my father died from pneumonia when I was real young and not too long ago, my mother passed away." She could feel tears prick her eyes, so she quickly blinked them, not to let them spill.

Daniela instantly felt guilty about the situation at hand, "Tohru, I, uh, I'm sorry for asking." She said as she laced her fingers together.

"Oh no! It's okay! Don't feel bad about it." Tohru said brightly which amazed Daniela. _How can this girl be so… happy all the time._

"Oh, really, I'm sorry." Then in a more sadder tone, "My parents died too." Tohru eyes widen slightly, but before she could respond, she went on, "_All_ our parents died."

"You mean–"

Daniela nodded, "Yeah, even our relatives were wiped out, only some survived and right now they are being guarded at places where it's incognito."

"B-but why?"

"Because of the Dark." Daniela replied with a look of fear.

"The Dark?" Tohru repeated.

"Yeah, they're this…. They're this society of people that want to destroy everything that is Light." Tohru cocked her head, trying to understand, inspecting this Daniela went further, "What I mean by that is that, they want to eliminate everything that is _good._ And they are the most evil things on Earth. They are out to kill and to kill only. And from time to time, they take on recruits, people who are evil... who live here. What they do is that… they take the person's soul and they _eat_ it, making them more powerful than before, and after that they go on a journey." Daniela took a shaky breath, "A journey to Hell." Tohru's whole system went cold. "And after that process, they are Dark. So to sum it all up. They are Demons. Demons whose purpose is to destroy us, as in my group. For centuries they've been out on a limb to get us and exterminate us."

"B-but why?" Tohru asked.

"Because the people who were first created from the heavens, they had only one sole purpose on Earth, and that is to defeat evil. So basically they both want to destroy each other." Daniela said the final part with forced laugh. "And that's where it leads us here. Our final piece to exterminate evil."

"Oh."

"And don't worry, the Dark won't find us here, our mentor has everything under control back where we're living." She added, to cease Tohru's worried expression.

"No, no it's not that. I'm just thinking…" Tohru began thinking about what will happen if the curse is lifted from the Sohma's, how they're lives will be normal and _free._ _And I may get to hug Kyo… _She thought and giggled, making Daniela raise an eyebrow at it. Tohru blushed and said, "Well, I think it's very wonderful that you guys will break the Sohma's curse."

"Yeah, I can feel some pain between the bond, you know? I don't know, but when we first came, I instantly felt… _home._" Then Daniela scratched the back of her neck and lightly laughed, "Sorry it sounds crazy."

Tohru shook her head profusely, "Not at all Daniela-chan. I felt the same way when Shigure and Yuki took me in their home."

"You mean you lived in a tent?" Daniela asked incredulously.

Tohru blinked, "H-how do you know?"

"Uh, Shigure told us, I didn't believe him, his whole persona reeks of disbelief." She replied with a shake of her head.

"Oh, well, then you already know my story, huh?"

She nodded, "Yeah, sorry about that, kinda ruined the moment."

"It's okay."

"Now back to your question, I lived in California." Daniela stated.

"Question? OH! The question!" Tohru said loudly causing a few people to stir, and Daniela to jerk in her seat, she clamped her hands over her hand and whispered, "Sorry."

"It's good."

"So, California? That's a wonderful state! I heard that California is called the Golden State and they have many places to visit! Oh how would I love to visit there sometime."

"Yeah it is, so much to do, but little time." Daniela leaned back in her seat, "Hey, when this is all over you wanna visit?" _Maybe… if I'm still there. _Daniela thought sadly, but swept it away.

"I would love to! But it's just that…" Tohru fiddled with her fingers, embarrassed about what she was about to say. "I don't much money to do so."

"Oh. That's no problem, I can pay for it."

"What! I-I can let you do that, it's too much–" Daniela cut her off.

"Tohru, really it's no big deal, we have a lot of money in our bank accounts, so really don't worry about it. Plus if you want, we can invite anyone you want." Then Daniela held a hand up so Tohru wouldn't protest, "And I _insist_ so you can't stop me." Tohru was left speechless, either she couldn't talk our of it or just excited. That was until she spoke up.

"Thank you Daniela-chan, I-I don't how I will ever repay you, but thank you." Then she took one of Daniela's hands, "And thank you for being good friends with me and everyone else too." Tohru then had tears slipping down her cheeks. "My life has been greater than before… I never thought I would be h-happy again."Then she started sobbing quietly. Daniela was at a lost of words from the scene before her. "S-sorry." Tohru choked out.

"It's okay Tohru," then Daniela did something that surprised them both, she hugged her. In a way she would comfort to those she cared about, and Tohru was one of them. Tohru continued crying, unknown to everyone at the moment, except for one spectator. Hatori smiled and still held his gaze to the road ahead of them.

_I wonder how the other's are holding up._ Daniela thought.

* * *

Meanwhile with the group….

"WHAT THE HELL!"

"OW!"

"WHO'S TOUCHING MY BUTT!"

"WHERE IS MY BRUSH!"

Yells were thrown around in the van, that to Danny, it felt really squished. He sighed, _I wonder how Daniela's holding up. _

Noticing Danny's nervousness, Ashley reached over and squeezed his hand in reassurance. He looked at her and she smiled at, making him blush slightly. HE turned back to the wheel and kept on driving, trying to block all the distracting things about _her._ But it was hard to, knowing she was sitting _right there._

Then after a moment, Danny finally saw the place.

"We're here!" He yelled at the back, everyone stopped at their bickering and fighting and stopped to look out the windows and stared at the scene in amazement. He whistled, "Wow, I bet this will be some vacation."

* * *

**OKAY! There, next chapter will feature at least every Sohma, hopefully if I come up with a good idea. **

**And the title of this chapter is based on the song above, "Crazy Kids," by Ke$ha.**

**I accept constructive criticism, **

**Read and Review :D**

**It makes the glitter sparkle! 3**

**-Stephanie**


End file.
